Persona 5K: King of Hearts
by Disneyboy101
Summary: The Phantom Thieves are back! Can they ever catch a break? Eh, guess not. As they were about to make their trip around the world, they rendered to the Metaverse once again, but this time, it's in danger of strange creatures and are tracking down a mysterious boy with unknown origins. Can they figure out what's going on in the Metaverse? Take your heart and find out!
1. Chapter 1: A Key Reforged

**Hey there everyone! I wanted to present to you an awesome crossover that I came up with and it's been stuck with me ever since Persona 5 and Kingdom Hearts 3 were released.**

**There's also two things I want to warn you about.**

**Disclaimer 1: I don't know any content of the Persona or Kingdom Hearts series, they belong to their respective creators, Kouji Okada and Kazuma Kaneko of the Persona series and Tetsuya Nomura of the Kingdom Hearts series respectively.**

**Disclaimer 2: This will contain spoilers for Persona 5: Scramble Phantom Strike and the Kingdom Hearts 3 Re:Mind DLC. If you wanna see the games' played by other gamers on YouTube or Twitch, or if you wanna play those games for yourself, stop reading this, play or watch the games and then come back here so you may have a clear understanding for this fanfiction. If you don't want to read this, then turn back now!**

**Well, with that said, I present to you, Persona 5K: King of Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Key Reforged

* * *

Inside of a lab of the Zavadoski Corp, a young bald boy opens his eyes, his left eye was a beastly blue, while right eye was a shimmering rose pink. He weakly looking as he breathes softly through a respirator, he was in a tank, filled with lukewarm water, calming his body, seeing he was down to his underwear, his skin a healthy white.

He looks beyond the glass he's contained in, seeing adults in lab coats, looking through the consoles, technicians on PCs, looking through the boy's body. One man in a black lab coat, with tablet in his arm.

"Sir, we're picking up some unknown energy through the subject." One of the technicians says to the main scientist.

He went to the PC and looks through. "Any unknown energetic we know of?" He asked her.

"Negative," She said, "Nothing like we've encountered sir."

"Try counter balancing it." He suggests, she does so, but something was wrong, as she tries to counter balance the unknown energy, it's starting to over power the counter balance.

In the chamber, the boy struggles through the prison he's in. Pounding on the glass, it starts to break. "Sir! The subject's trying to break out!" One of the scientists shouts, panicked."

"Lock down the room!" The black lab coat man shouts, looking at the boy's strength, cracks forming. "Lock it down! Lock it down, now!"

"Sir, the systems are overriding!" One the scientists shouts, the glass was starting to give way, the man was in awe.

He got his radio and reports, "Get me security over here and get Mr. Zavadoski!" The chamber shatters and shards shot towards the every single person in the room, some missed, some injured and others were struck in the heart, head and to the abdomen. The boy saw his attempt to escape, seeing the door. He swung it open and left the room.

The man saw the little boy escape, he grabbed the radio and calls, "All units, we have an escapee on the lose in Zavadoski Tower! Stop him!"

* * *

The boy ran down the stairs, as he was halfway down through the tower, he noticed a symbol on the left side of his chest, a heart with a color of light yellow faded to a crimson rose. What did this mean? He shook the question off for now as he resumes running down the staircase when he heard a group of security officers and guards.

As he finally made his way to the first floor of the tower, he sees with what he could count of 57 guards and officers, covering the front doors.

"Young man, this is security of Zavadoski Corp," A Sargent calls to him, using a megaphone, "You are ordered to surrender and put your hands in the air." The boy looks at the guards, frightened as he turns around to run, but stops as more guards covered the back way.

"Young man, you have nowhere else to go," The Sargent says to him, getting a little annoyed, "You're ordered to surrender and put your hands in the air, now." The boy could sense the stern tone in the Sargent's voice. He tries to show him he's now afraid of him.

The Sarge wasn't even having it. "Men, open fire!" He commands, the men pointed their guns at the boy. The boy yelps as he covers his face with his arms. The bullets zooms towards him, but they don't harm him as he uncovers his face and looks. The guards and officers were dumbfounded by what just happened, a barrier was surrounding the boy, protecting him.

The officers were in gawk and awe.

"How the hell did he do that?!"

"That's not human!"

"Do we have any idea as to what we're dealing with?!"

"It's a demon!"

The Sarge, who had his jaw dropped, regained his composure and readies to take command again. "Men! Grab the boy!" Two of the officers charges at the boy and grabbed him by his arms. He yells, begging them to let him go! All of a sudden, a loud roar was heard inside the building, echoing throughout the tower.

"What the hell was that?" One of the guards asked the Sarge.

The Sarge looks at a batch of his troop and said, "You, go look where that roar came from." The batch was hesitant, but they reluctantly agreed to go. As they went to check, the doors blasted opened on the first two officers, the rest of the troop was shock and ran back to the Sarge screaming.

"Sargent Takahashi! Retreat! Repeat! Retreat!" One of the guards shouts as a leonine creature rushed towards the troops.

The Sarge was in shock of the creature and it's size. It has a relatively lean body structure and a long tail that ends in a segmented tip. It has three large, curved claws on each of its four paws and two flat spikes on the outward sides of each of its legs. The creature's most striking feature is its large, stiff mane, which surrounds its entire head and trails onto its upper back. It has four short, sharp fangs in its mouth, a flat snout, and tall ears that point forward. Its triangular eyes are heavily outlined in black and feature odd markings resembling a stylized Eye of Horus. Its forelegs are decorated by spirals and ring shapes, while its hindquarters are spotted with large, solid circles. It also bore the same symbol on the boy's chest.

The boy looked at the leonine creature and somehow remembers it's name. "Aura Lion!" He shouts at it, the lion turned it's head looking at him, seeming it would take it's commands from him. "Help me!" The Aura Lion pounces at one of the guards, letting go one the boy's right arm.

The security was in shock and started a panic.

"Holy shit!"

"Where did the hell that thing came from?!"

"What the hell is that?!"

"I'm not paid enough for this kind of crazy shit!"

"Men! Open fire at him!" Takahashi commands and they fired, the bullets ricochets off the lion's body, looking at the guards firing everything they got. The lion roars, as if it was calling. Screeches and roars were heard. Then all of a sudden, mint green, eagle-like creature soared and crashed through the glass walls.

Its electric indigo wings and tail look like blades with school bus yellow tips on the wing tips and matching trim on the tail edge. It's beak, legs, and tail are outlined in school bus yellow. Its eyes, horns, body, tail, and claws are mint green. The upper legs are electric indigo with steel pink lower trims. The fur on its neck is cream-colored with a mint green fade, and its chest is steel pink-colored with two pale yellow spots on both sides of it's back above the chest-line.

"Halbird!" The boy cheers, the creature soars, swept the young boy away from the guard. The boy climbs on it's back, holding on tightly. He looks at the rampage of more creatures that too crashes through the outside glass walls.

He calls the other creatures by their names. "Thunderaffe, Zolephant, Eaglider! Defend the other small creatures! Wheeflower, Woeflower! Tend to those who need help! Skelterwild, Keeba Tiger, Yoggy Ram! Take care of the guards!"

Takahashi couldn't believe what was happening, his men were being tossed like rag dolls by bigger creatures, smaller creatures latched onto their faces, or to the back of their heads, or knocking them to the walls or pillars.

The Halbird lands and the boy got off it's back and told it to help the others. It understood and flew to join the other creatures.

Takahashi saw the opportunity to kill the boy, handgun in hand, finger on the trigger, he shot the boy's right shoulder. He yells in the pain, going down on his knees and on his left side on the floor, clutching his right shoulder. Tears were streaming down on his face.

"I gave you a warning and a chance for you to surrender child..." The Sarge said coldly to the boy, "But all you did was push my buttons and piss me off." He pointed the gun's barrel to the child's head.

Then a voice called to the boy, a older teen from what it sound like. _"Don't be afraid..."_ He said to the boy, _"And don't forget..."_

Takahashi was about the pull the trigger, but his arm was grabbed and pulled away by not a creature from the boy... it was a man, in his early 40s, black and gray Caesar cut hair, a stubble beard, navy blue eyes, white skin, wearing a black suit and tie with a white shirt. This is the man who runs the Zavadoski Corp, the CEO and leading chairman. This is Hideo Zavadoski.

"No Sargent Takahashi," Zavadoski said, gripping tightly on the second-in-command's arm, moving the gun away from the boy's head, "Keep him alive."

"What?!" Takahashi was dumbfounded, first his men was taken down by strange creatures and the CEO wants this... this... boy, alive?! "But sir, he nearly killed every member of my squad! He could kill someone with creatures like those!"

"Ah yes, speaking of which..." Hideo let go of the Sargent's arm and turns to the boy, "Young man, would be so kind as to call off your friends? I apologize if these people gave you trouble."

The boy looked at the man, he was scared of him... was he trying to trick him, or was this a truce? He looked over at the creatures, seeing what chaos he had created. "Everyone stop!" He shouts at the creatures, they stopped and looked to their master and walked towards him.

"You have an incredible power young man," Hideo remarks, looking at the different creatures he had summoned.

"They're my friends." He said to him, "They could tell if I was in trouble, but I don't know why I have this power..."

Hideo looks at the boy, seeing the troubled look on his face. He looks at Takahashi and said to him, "Mister Takahashi?"

"Sir?"

"I believe that this talented and gifted young man deserves some clothes. We can't have him wandering around Japan just in his underwear."

The boy looks at himself, know he was right. He blushes at the man in embarrassment, he covers his chest with his arms crossed.

"Do you have a name?" He asked the boy.

He does, though he doesn't know if it belonged to him. Then he heard the voice again, calling him to the same name he had thought of. _"Sora..."_

"Sora?" He asked himself, though the chairman heard it.

"Your name is Sora?" Hideo asked him.

The boy looks at Hideo, only knowing the name and the only thing to go with, he then confirms it to the man in black. "Y-Yes... My name is Sora."

"That's a very nice name Sora," Hideo commented him, he then reached out a hand for him to shake it, "My name is Hideo Zavadoski, I'm in charge of the Zavadoski Corporation. I apologize for keeping you in a chamber, but you were injured from a car accident, so I took upon myself to save you and nursed you back to health."

Sora could hear the soothing and calm tone in the man's voice, he also sounded sincere and honest. Hideo then continues on to say that he was from the Shinagawa City Office Child Care Support Center, he was going to be adopted under Zavadoski's name, but during the time, he was outside playing tetherball with the other kids. He hit the ball so hard, the rope broke and it went to the street, he went to chase after it, but he was suddenly hit by a Toyota Alphard, damaging his rib cage and a serve head trauma.

Sora broke down crying when he heard about his near death. "Why?" He cries, "Why would someone hurt me?"

"I don't know son," Hideo admittedly said, "There's a lot of people you need to watch out for. The people who lies, hurt, kill, steal and manipulate others to achieve their goals for their follies."

Sora hugged the CEO, bawling onto the man's shoulder. Hideo could see the sadness he had, so he picked him up, cradling him. "Come, we have some catching up to do." Hideo said to him, heading to the elevator and returning to the top floor.

* * *

Hideo looked down at the city, his tower housed the best security guards, officers and systems, best known in the world. Back at the age of 20, Hideo Zavadoski was a working man for railroad work, however, he came with disagreements along with other workers, explaining the scar on the left side of his neck, nearly killed from a rail fork. After his days of railroad services, he was no longer required. He then went to college for science and mechanics, learning about how the body works. He reflects his life from looking through his office window. From being below of bottom dwellers, to the top, sky high with successful businesses and donations for other organizations, as well bought the other competitors companies, so much so, it would make the Walt Disney company a less profitable organization.

He heard beeping from his watch, he looks and realized that it was to take the sedative. He always hated using the drug tube with a needle as he would call it. He then sees Sora being escorted by the black coat scientist.

The young boy was in a black long sleeved jacket, a gray stripe from the shoulder to the bottom of the sleeve, the sleeves, collar and bottom of the jacket was a little rosy red color, leaving his jacket open, exposing his gray blue tank top. He also wore black shorts, dark gray showing through for his pockets and some black shoes with a white rim on the bottom.

"Mr. Zavadoski, Sora is ready for you." The scientist said to him.

"Ah, Dr. Dominic, very good," Hideo said, glad to see Sora fully clothed, "Sora, please, come and stand by over the window. I hope those clothes are comfortable. I made them when I first saw you at the orphanage." Dr. Dominic looked back at Hideo, a grimace look gave Hideo a sadden look.

"They're really comfy sir, thank you." He said politely, he looks over at the window, seeing how high the tower is. He was fascinated by huge Japan was. "Wow... everything so beautiful!"

"Liking the view?" Hideo asked him, he was still trying to set up the sedative and got the needle ready, "It's one of my favorite spot to look at. Oh and you that mountain? That's Mount Takao, one of our mountains of Japan, though not one of our tallest." He gave out a chuckles while he grits his teeth, injecting the sedative. "Heck, our building isn't tall from that stand point of the mountain."

"What is the biggest then?" Sora questions Hideo, the CEO walks behind him and rests his palms on the boy's shoulders, like a goliath protecting it's young.

"Our tallest mountain is Mount Fuji," Hideo answers, "Over at twelve thousand, three hundred, eighty nine point two feet tall and a hundred thousand years old, it stands as one of our oldest and greatest mountains in all of Japan."

Sora was in awe from Hideo's statement, looking at Mount Takao again, he looks at the dusk orange sky, seeing the stars that comes out early. "Oh, wow! Look at the stars!"

Hideo looks at the stars and smiles. "Ah, yes, the worlds shine themselves again." Sora looks at his adoption father confused, what was he talking about? "Well, they say that our world is connect by one great big sky and our world we stand on today is one of those stars." He gave out a chuckle again. "But that's what Dr. Dominic believes."

Sora gave him a troubled look. "You two don't get a long that much, as well with Mr. Takahashi, do you?" The young boy asked him.

Hideo chuckles and said, "Let's get you to bed, there's a lot of things we need to do." He didn't want to reveal young Sora his relationship with Dr. Dominic, in fact, it was rocky. Dr. Greggory Dominic was one of the brilliant and smartest men Hideo knew. He knew him when he was 26 and Dominic was 18 at the time they met. After the Zavadoski Tower was built, the black coat doctor had formed out schematics for a lab at the very top floor, which of course Hideo was impressed by. However, through a little arguement, Hideo's office was made for Sora's new room for him to stay in, while the lab was located under the CEO's office's level.

* * *

In the lab, Dominic looked around in his office, just one of the talented minds that would've operated on his own, if it wasn't for Hideo's guidance and philosophy.

There was a knock on his office door. "Enter." Dominic said sourly. Takahashi enters the office, just as sour as Dominic was.

"Hideo's making a mistake keeping that subject alive." Takahashi snarls, "What made him in his mind think that he could make it his son?"

"I don't care for the boy Takahashi." Dominic said coldly, "Hideo's been in his position of power for far, far too long." He looks at the plans and schematics of his old lab layout, something he wanted to make for years. "I approached to him for making a place to create soldiers to keep our world safe... instead he treats it like garbage, saying things like, 'It's too dangerous doctor,' or 'What happens if someone dies?' Fool... the only thing I care about are results and perfection."

"Hideo seeks the same thing, Greg," The Sargent said to him, "He's only failing to see what true and liable capabilities it has for your project. I did support you after all."

Sargent Matsuro Takahashi was part of the Japanese Imperial Forces for over sixteen years, starting at the age of fifteen, he became one of the youngest members of the squad called HAZE. At one point in his career, he fell in love with a woman named Shazaki Sakurai and proposed to for her hand in marriage, but before she could answer, they were ambushed by an American Terrorist/Assassin group, only known as The Hushed. When he and the team found the assassins, they were sentenced to prison for 36 years, but that wasn't enough for Matsuro, he wanted to see them dead, hanged or executed for their crimes, not imprisonment.

After he left the squad, he went to work for Hideo's corporation, but throughout his career as a second-in-command, he's one of those serious and sour faced Sargents. He formed a brotherhood with Dr. Dominic as they have similarities to one another, both wanting true justice and seeing things unfold in their own way.

"Of course," Dominic said to him, "But throughout your support, Hideo still manages to make his ideas plans into reality." Dominic looks above to the midnight sky. "One day, my patience with Hideo Zavadoski will run out and I will get my opportunity to strike back against him for rejecting my ideas and plans."

"What about Sora?" Takahashi asked him.

"What about him? He's nothing more then a little speck."

"He's going to be a pain in our side Dominic, Hideo's planning to make him the new CEO of the Zavadoski Corporation."

Dominic was infuriated, he thinks that he can make a boy take his place and run his orders? He kept his calm demeanor and he forms a plan. "Not to worry Takahashi, I'll make sure that Hideo will make sure he'll see things my way..." a grimacing smile forms across his lips, knowing it will work.

* * *

Hideo opens the door for Sora, showing him his new room, the walls and ceiling were a blank white, no bed, no carpets, no windows, just an empty white room.

"Right, here we are." Hideo said, setting Sora down.

The boy looks around the room, he made a frown and looks at his adoptive father. "There's nothing in here sir," he said to him, looking around the room again, "Is this suppose to me my room?"

Hideo nods, knowing Sora wasn't getting the bigger picture with his room. So he hatches an idea. "Well, there's nothing in here is because that you have the power of imagination." He said to him, kneeling down to the boy's height. The boy tilts his head. Hideo then reaches into his jacket and hand Sora a remote.

"You're born with a gift Sora," Hideo said, smiling to the boy, "Nobody has kinds of talents like you do, within many great powers and gifts not only comes with great opportunities and possibilities, but also responsibilities. Your powers only needs to stay in this room, nothing must come in, or out. The public isn't ready for you yet, but I promise, when I make the biggest announcement on your fifteenth birthday, you'll be ready to take on the world."

Sora looks at the remote, notice it has the same symbol he has as well his creature friends. He pressed the button and suddenly, splashes of blue, rosy pink, lime green, orange, purple and yellows covered the black canvases off the walls and ceiling. Two beanbag chairs suddenly form from the far left cover of the room, they were a orange and yellow colors. A desk took form, with cupboards with little spiral handles. So much was forming right in front of Sora's eyes, he couldn't contain his excitement, as he could then feel something form under beneath his feet, a mattress of somewhat with the same symbol forming for the top blanket.

Sora looks at the ceiling and a chandelier was formed, bright and beautiful colors were faded onto it, then suddenly the front wall became flowed and wavy, fading to see the sight of Japan's breathtaking view. He was amazed by what this room had. He took a couple of steps back and bumps into one of his creatures. He giggles as the Aura Lion nuzzles his chest, many other creatures. He suddenly remembers what these creatures were called, though he doesn't know when or where he heard of them. Spirit Dream Eaters.

"I... I don't know how to thank you sir." He said to him, he was at a lost for words.

Hideo gave Sora a hearty chuckle, carrying him to bed and tucks him in. "Actually Sora, I wanted to thank you," He indulges him, the boy tilts his head, "Today you gave me the greatest gift of all... having you as my son."

Sora happily hugs him again and he said to him, "And you're my greatest gift too... Dad."

Hideo was wide eyed, did he heard Sora call him Dad? He thought he did, smiling at the boy returns the hug, giving him and affectionate squeeze, not even wanting to let go.

They breaker the embrace and Sora covers himself with the blankets and the CEO went out of his room and said goodnight to him, the big Dream Eaters lays next to the bed, while the small ones cuddles next to Sora.

Hideo closes the door, taking a moment to reflect on what just had happened, he reaches in his jacket again and looks at a picture of his younger self and a woman with black raven hair and blue ocean eyes, laughing together.

"You would've loved him Ichika." He said to the photo, he puts the photo back into his jacket and went to find the elevator. He knows he would have to do any and everything in his power to keep the boy safe. What would the future hold for him? Who knows.

* * *

**Whew! Okay, I know this one isn't as long, but I promise in the next chapters, I'll try to make them as long as possible. The next chapter will be an introduction to the Phantom Thieves and how they meet Sora!**

**Until then, see you real soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Summer Vacation

**Hey there everyone! I'm back again with Chapter 2! I hope you guys are enjoying this series as much as I am. I can't to show you more of what's to come! Now as I stated in my first chapter, I'll try to make others longer than the first.**

**Disclaimer 1: I don't know any content of the Persona or Kingdom Hearts series, they belong to their respective creators, Kouji Okada and Kazuma Kaneko of the Persona series and Tetsuya Nomura of the Kingdom Hearts series respectively.**

**Disclaimer 2: This will contain spoilers for Persona 5: Scramble Phantom Strike and the Kingdom Hearts 3 Re:Mind DLC. If you wanna see the games' played by other gamers on YouTube or Twitch, or if you wanna play those games for yourself, stop reading this, play or watch the games and then come back here so you may have a clear understanding for this fanfiction. If you don't want to read this, then turn back now!**

**With that being said, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Summer Vacation

* * *

11 years later

* * *

Sora got up and looked at the curtain, just another normal morning in the Zavadoski Corp, he smiles his casual bright smile, looking around the room filled with sleeping Dream Eaters, some of them were just waking up like he was. He looked around his room, filled with first place trophies and gold medals for fencing and one first place trophy for an international music competition for with a most emotional and amazing violin playing.

He looks over at his desk, his black and red backpack hanging on the back of his chair, some of his drawings he made were of him when he was young through until now, at the age of fifteen. He also has a collection of action figures of his favorite super hero team, Featherman. From left to right he has green, blue, yellow, red, pink, indigo and violet. He is missing three more figures, white, black and silver.

Not that it matters for the moment. He scratches the back of his now spiky brown haired head, throwing the blanket off of his body, starting to strip off his silk silver pj shirt, folding it and putting it into a tote that labels "Laundry." He then took off his silk pj pants of the same color, fold i neatly and places it into the tote. He was a 2'4" eleven years ago, now he stood a 5'3"

He then went to his closet, grabbed his red hoodie, his same jacket he had when he welcomed into the family, but now updated to fit him, as well his black shorts, but now with a light gray check board pattern on the sides and a strip of red around the knee high sleeves, he also has black and red sneakers.

He put his outfit on for the day and then he remembers to put on his watch Hideo gave him. The numbers were Roman Numerals and was a shiny silver, the rim and bezel were also silver. The strap was made of the finest reddish brown leather. He made sure it was secure and tight, so it won't come loose.

He look at the view of Tokyo from his window, sighing of relaxation, this view always makes him feel calm and at ease, letting go of tension with every breathe he exhales, letting out every stress and anxiety exiting his mouth.

He looks at the other Dream Eaters and smiles. "Thanks everyone," he said to them, "It's been long waiting for you to wait, but I think it's finally today's the day! We're gonna show the world that there is light into the world!" Every Dream Eater cheers, some nuzzles him, others gone for a bear hug.

* * *

As soon as Sora left the elevator, he started to walk casually and then he looked around with other employees of the Corp. There's Troy and Danielle, the couple who is expecting a baby to be on the way. There's Holly, the girl working behind the counter. There's Ray, the good ol' stock boy from country side of America. And then there's Dr. Dominic.

"Heya Doc!" Sora greets, the scientist turns and sees him.

"Oh good, the Zavadoski Corporation's new rising star." He said sarcastically.

"You don't seem like you're in a good mood today Doc."

"No? Look at me, I'm just so happy and giddy as you are, I could just shit!"

"... Is that sarcasm?"

The look on the doctor's face seemed to answer his question, but that just left the boy clueless, but he didn't mind it as puts his hand on the back of his head and tilts to the right, in a relaxed and chilled posture. "Anyway, I was looking for Dad. You seen him?"

"Out in front of the courtyard, he wants to talk to you." The doctor explains, pointing at the doors.

Sora nods and went out to the courtyard, watching his father sitting on the edge of the white marble water fountain, smoking a cigarette. "You wanted to see me Dad?" Sora asked him, sitting next to him.

"Ah, yes, Sora, come, I have some exciting news to share." Hideo said, Sora was all ears, curious as to what he has in store for him. "So, I've been looking closer at what school you should role into, since that incident with Unanika Shinto, someone I'd wish haven't bullied you. I believe I've found the perfect one for you."

"Really? What school is it?"

"Shujin Academy." Hideo answers him, puffing out smoke and coughed.

"You know shouldn't smoke Dad, it's going to damage your lungs." Sora said, being cautious for him.

"I know son, I promise this'll be the last time I'm gonna smoke." Hideo promises. "Also, I know this is only day you're going to school, but I've enrolled your for your next year at the school."

"Okay, that's great!" Sora exclaims happily, unbeknownst to them, Dr. Dominic was eves dropping on their conversation. "So, where's Shujin Academy?"

"It's at an Aoyama-Itchome neighborhood." He said, then he wanted to make sure he has everything for heading to the school. "You got your journal?"

"Check." Sora said with his cheery smile, Hideo loved his smile.

"Pencils?"

"Check."

"Erasers?"

"Check."

"Binders, folders and application forms?"

"Check, check and double check."

Hideo smiles and then he remembers something. "Oh, that reminds me, you remember Zenkichi Hasegawa, yes?"

How couldn't he? Zenkichi Hasegawa was the man he named him his Godfather of the Zavadoski Corp, at least Sora wished he would. He was a part of his life ever since he saved his life after a near tragic accident. He and Hideo were close friends too and they had a lot in common, they both lost their wives from tragic accidents, they've been working their asses off in the same amount of years and they have a kid of their own.

"Yeah, Mr Hasegawa, the investigator of the Kyoto Police Force. What about him?" Sora asked him.

"Well, he's going to take both you and Akane, his daughter, to the school and this is both of your first time to go to Shujin Academy." The CEO explains, Sora's eyes lit up and blushes at the same time.

Akane Hasegawa has been his crush ever since they were both seven years old. Even though they have their differences as they got older, there was one thing they loved: Superheroes. Sora in love with Featherman and Akane in love with the Phantom Thieves, a group set out to change the hearts of people, they became best friends.

"A-Akane's going to be there?" He asked him, stuttering. They haven't seen each other since they were twelve.

"Yes. Why?"

"I-It's nothing sir, I'm just happy that she's coming too."

"And you should be happier than hyena laughing halfway across the god damn savanna." Hideo said, he then checked his watch and looked at the front way. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

A sudden honk from a car answered Hideo's question. A black Chevrolet Camero and a window rolled down to reveal Zenkichi Hasegawa.

Zenkichi has black shoulder-length hair and a goatee. He wears a set of rimless glasses with a square narrow frame and a black suit with a tie. Underneath he has a light turquoise long-sleeves shirt with golden buttons in each end of it and black buttons in each side of the collar. He also wore white sneakers.

"Hey there kiddo!" Zenkichi greeted with a wave.

Sora got ecstatic to see his godfather. "God Zen!" He greets running towards the car. Zenkichi chuckles at the nickname he was given as he got out of the car went around it hugged his Godson.

"How've you been?" Zenkichi asked him, seeing how tall he was getting, he was a his chest height. "Hey, something's changed about you Sora."

"I'm just the same me God-Zen." Sora reassures him.

"Are you sure, because I swear you were here." He gesture his had to his hip and the moves up to his chest. "Now you're this tall. Good God, if this keeps up, you might be tall enough and hit the top of the doorframe!"

Sora chuckles, Hideo went to shake Zenkichi's hand.

"Hasegawa, how've you been?" Hideo asked him.

"Zavadoski, it's been a long time." Zenkichi said to him, a comforting smile forms across his lips. "Hey Sora, why don't you head into the car while your father and I talk."

Sora nods and went to the Camero and opened the door, Akane greeted him with her beautiful smile. Akane has brown eyes and short dark brown hair. She wears a red hair clip and wore the Shujin Academy uniform, knee high white sock and black shoes.

"Kun-Sora!" She greets, hugging him, Sora returning the same. "You look amazing!"

"Same to you, Akane!" Sora exclaims, breaking their embrace with each other. "How's everything back in the household?"

"Everything's great! I got awesome news for you!"

"Really? What's that?" He opened his bottle of water and took a sip.

"My Dad joined the Phantom Thieves!"

Sora spat out the water on the back of the front passenger seatlike the stone cupid on the water fountain. He coughs and looked at her in shock. "You're Dad joined the Phantom Thieves?!"

"Honestly Kun-Sora, don't you pay attention to the website anymore?" Akane teases him.

"Akane, you know I don't own a computer." Sora shook his head.

Akane giggles, she never usually get himself distracted with electronically equipment, other than machines and robots. No, he usually get distracted if it was her, helping with his father, or the view in his room.

"Oh, you got to meet the Phantom Thieves, Sora! They're as real they can get!" She insists to him, "They're an amazing group. No worries about the law, nobody telling them what to do, or where to go. They take treasure and change the hearts of people from another world."

"That sounds ridiculous, Akane." Sora said to her, Zenkichi got in the car. "There's no way that's there's another world, or realm that exist in our world."

Zenkichi chuckles, shaking his head, knowing that his daughter told him about his participation in the Phantom Thieves. Oh, if only he knew.

"Believe me kiddo, I use to think the same thing." He said to him. "When I took part of their crusade of clearing their name, I thought of it just kids trying to get viewed, but boy, how surprised and wrong I was."

Sora sighs and shook his head and looks at out the window.

* * *

At the Shujin Academy, there are six other students that were waiting out front of the courtyard.

Sitting on a bench, looking through his phone is Ren Amamiya. He has wavy unkempt black hair and dark gray eyes. He also has black framed glasses. Not really much of a talker, but he can speak with a sentence or two, other than that, he doesn't really talk. As leader of the Phantom Thieves, he takes command and helps out any of his teammates in any way he can.

Leaning on the wall, looking across the street and then sighing is Ryuji Sakamoto. He has short spiky dyed blond hair and dark brown eyes. The tough shot of the group, but he can be clumsy and over energetic as hell when it comes to what he might call it, "The Other Tense Situations." As the muscle of the Phantom Thieves, he'll take on any obstacle, thanks to his training and track star status.

"Thank God that summer vacation's coming. I can't wait to get out of Japan and see the world." Ryuji says, placing his hands on the back of his head.

"You're not the only one Ryuji," The chin-length curly light auburn hair and brown eyed girl, Haru Okumura agrees.

She being shy, but encouraging girl, she was a wealthy and only daughter of Kunikazu Okumura, original owner of Okumura Foods, which unfortunately had suffered a heart attack. As one of the members of Phantom Thieves, she's a little sadistic and angry during a fight against shadows.

"I'm more than excited about what we'll see the when we do go on this trip!" She continues, expressing her happiness and excitement. "You excited Mako-Chan?"

The brown hair, bob cut and reddish brown eyed girl jumped and looked Haru. Despite being student council president, she makes it up for being a strategist in the Phantom Thieves. She could try to make a plan in battle and turn the tables against the opponent in a blink of an eye. In short, she has a memory of an elephant.

"O-oh, yes, summer..." she says, before looking across the street, "Where is he? Didn't Zenkichi said that he was bring his daughter to Academy?"

"He did?" Ann Takamaki asked her, a little confused.

She has bright blue eyes and wavy platinum blonde hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. She accessorizes with a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, as well as small circular earrings on both ears. Ann is a typical kind and compassionate girl, as noted from her teammates and not to mention lively and energetic in battle. If anyone crosses her, she could lash you out.

"He said he would be here... what's causing him to be late?" Makoto asks.

"Traffic?" Ren guessed, shrugging his shoulders.

Ryuji chuckles a little and gave Ren a pat on the shoulder. "Traffic? You kiddin'? In case you didn't notice, there's not another vehicle for miles!"

As would any student of the Academy, they all wore the uniform to represent the school. For the men they wore a red-buttoned black blazer with Shujin's emblem on the pocket, a white turtleneck shirt with chevron detailing on the collar and red plaid trousers. The women on the other hand wore the same blazer, but with red plaid skirt.

They then suddenly see a car coming, a black Camero. It pulls to a stop in front of the five Thieves and Akane got out the door and went around the car. Sora was asleep during their drive their.

* * *

Sora then opens his eyes and looks around, blackness was surrounded his vision. Then he sees someone and then he calls the person out. "Hey!"

The person turns around and looks at him. Sora then walks towards him and rubs the back of his neck.

"U-um, could you tell me where I am?" He asked him.

The figure gave him no response and Sora looked at the figure, wearing a black coat, shadows covering his face.

"You're at the station of awakening." He black hooded figure answered him, he sounds like Sora... was he the one who told him to don't be afraid, nor to forget?

This made Sora question him more, who is this figure? What does he want?

"I know you have questions," he said to him, "But the worlds, they need your help."

What worlds? The stars that his father's partner was talking about? All of a sudden, he heard groans and moans. He turns around and was horrified by what he sees, yellowish white creatures withered with long claws, knee bent back legs, elongated jaw with jagged and razor sharp teeth, black dead slit eyes and jagged antennas.

Sora could then see more wither in, right in front of him. "Soulless," the figure warns him, "Creatures from the Realm in Between, without a heart, they become creatures of pure rage and hatred. Rare to see and find, highly dangerous to fight against as well. Only the power of a special Keyblade can stop them."

Sora looks at the figure confused and watches him wave his hand and in Sora's hand was a key shaped sword. It's appearance took as a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt, The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the rainguard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown.

"The Keyblade," the figure continues, "A weapon that shines against the darkness. Never abuse it for domination and power."

Sora looks back at the creatures and got into his fencing battle stance, wielding the Keyblade backwards, pointing back of the guard toward the Soulless, his left forearm resting on the pole of the key, left foot pointed forward, right foot pointed to the side, his right arm sent back to ensure he won't get injured.

The figure seemed interested in his fighting stance and spectates the fight.

Sora then charges at them, first going for a left swing strike, knocking back the creature, they saw their threat went after him. Sora saw the attack, so he jumps back, making them missed the attack and he goes for a slide lunge, with enough force, he swung upwards and the to the right, flinging them across.

The three Soulless he took out then evaporates, Sora looks around and the relaxes his body as the fight was already over. He then heard clapping behind him, it was the figure. He walks to him and congratulates him.

"I'm impressed Sora." He said to him, "You now have the ability to fight. To fight against the darkness."

Sora is getting hopelessly confused. "I don't understand, why am I here? Why do those worlds need my help? And why do I have the ability to wield this Keysword?"

"Keyblade."

"Whatever, just... what's going on?!"

The figure chuckles, "That's something you're going to have to figure out on your own." He walks back, closer and closer to the edge. "Time to wake up now, Sora." He jumps off and into the darkness.

"Wait!" He runs towards the figure, only he was too little, too late. He stares at the black abyss. So many questions ran through his mind. He closes his eyes, pondering as to figure them out.

* * *

Reopening them, he finds himself back in the Camero, he looked around, Akane wasn't in vehicle with him and realized that he was asleep.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Zenkichi said, reaching over from the driver seat, rubbing his head, "You're gonna be late if you're stay in the car."

"Oh, Shoot! " Sora shouts as he grabs his backpack and opened the car door. "Thanks for taking me there God-Zen! See you after school!" He waves goodbye, Zenkichi does the same, raised up the window and drove off.

The Phantom Thieves were curious as to who this boy is. Sora turns around and sees Akane with the Thieves, he tilted his head in confusion. "Sora, meet the Phantom Thieves! Oh, uh... well, half of them." She introduces him to them. "Ren Amamiya, the leader! Ryuji Sakamoto, the muscle! Ann Takamaki, the actress! Makoto Niijima, the advisor! And lastly, but not least, Haru Okumura, the noble daughter!"

Then she introduces the Thieves to Sora. "Phantom Thieves, meet Sora Zavadoski, the new architect of the Zavadoski Corp!" Sora blushes from the introduction.

"Akane, you don't need to give me that title." Sora said, shaking his head.

The Thieves had already taken an interest of the boy, as already Sora becoming friends with them. Ryuji and Ann were an absolute riot with Sora, being talkative and jokingly with each other. Haru also has taking a liking to him, as they both are part of a corporate business, and thankfully, they don't have to talk business. Makoto has also been looking at Sora carefully, she could already has been a talented and energetic young man. As for Ren, even though not really talkative, he does sometimes answer some of Sora's questions, so it makes them good friends at the least.

During some of the classes, like math, he tries to make some of the mathematics and algebraic problems solvable that to some people would believe wouldn't make sense. Ms. Usami took a notice of Sora's work and she was surprised as to some other students would take about from fifteen minutes to thirty minutes. For Sora, it only took at a shocking seven minutes.

Gym felt more like a workout of strength and speed for many others, Ryuji included, which he had a limp leg, tripping on some occasions, but at least he gets back up and to thanks to Sora, showing sportsmanship and friendship to Ryuji.

After a couple of classes, lunch came. Sora sat alone at one table, having his lunch while drawing some of his pictures, while the Thieves and Akane talked to each other, planning for their summer vacation. Ren and Akane noticed that Sora was sitting by himself.

Akane got up and went to get him. She tapped on his shoulder, causing him to look over his shoulder. "Why don't you come and sit next to us?" Akane asked him, "The others really want to get know you better."

Sora smiles, so he picks up his drawing supplies and his journal and went to with Akane. The Thieves greeted him as he sat down, Haru noticed his drawings and was amazed.

"Wow! Are those your drawings Sora?" Haru asked him, he nods and continues working on a new one, "They're amazing! I bet Yusuke would've been amazed by these!"

Ryuji and Ann had a look at one, seeing a drawing of himself and his Dream Eaters, asleep on his bed.

"Aww, this one's cute," Ann admires as she looks at the drawing, she then looks at the sleeping little boy in the drawing, "Sora, who's that boy in this picture?"

"Oh, that's me. That's the first day I slept with my friends." He explains and then he points out each Dream Eater by name, a couple of which made Ryuji chortled, but also amazed by some of the creatures he drew.

"Man, it must've taken a steady hand, if this was done without any sleep." Ryuji said, examining the picture, "Hell, If I stood up all night working on this, this wouldn't be me!"

Everyone, excluding Sora laughed, Akane then looks at his current work in progress drawing and was immediately confused as to what he's drawing. He's drawing himself, standing far away, face to face with someone in a black cloak.

"Sora? Who's that in black?" She asked, pointing to him.

Sora looked at the figure and said, "I don't know, but it's strange... it's like he knew me and had my voice, but I couldn't see his face. It's from a Dream I had when we were on our way here."

Akane nods as she tries to put two and two together, is it possible that the black cloaked figure is him, but he just want to show his face? She also noticed in the drawing was holding the Keyblade.

"A weapon that shines through the darkness..." Sora repeated the words the figure told him, "But what darkness?"

"Are you okay Sora?" Akane asked him. He jumps a little and notices her concern for him.

"Yeah... it's just that... none of this... makes any sense." Sora said, he stops drawing completely, putting his pencil down.

"What doesn't make any sense?" Ryuji asked him, the Thieves looked at Sora, Akane hasn't stopped looking at him.

"Well, this dream I had," Sora explained, "I was in the Station of Awakening, and that guy in the black coat was telling me that some worlds and the Metaverse were in danger."

The Thieves were in shock, they haven't even told him about it! How did he know about the Metaverse? But they made sure to keep themselves calm about this as to not make this as a scene.

Sora then continues, "Then, I asked him what he was talking about and then these... these... freaky creatures came out of nowhere. The guy told me they were called the Soulless, beings without hearts and filled with rage. Then he gave me a Keyblade, something that the Soulless were afraid of."

Everyone was now filled with questions, not to Sora, but to his dream in particular. But Ryuji shrugs it off. "My dude, it's just a dream, it's just a coincidence that this guy wanted your help for some reason."

"I highly doubt it." Sora said, gathering his art supplies and left the table, he felt like there's a lot of weight on his shoulders, weights that just won't seem to come off.

Akane went to follow him. "Sora? Are you alright?" She asked him, taking his hand.

Sora looks behind him and saw her hand, holding his. He then looks at her eyes, a show of worry and concern on display. Sora then suddenly see in her place was someone he never seen before, a girl with dark red hair, violet-blue eyes and a pale complexion.

His mouth was wide open, a single tear fell from one of his eyes.

"Sora!" She exclaims, Akane's voice overlapping with another girl's voice, assuming that belongs to that girl.

Sora snaps out of it and he sees Akane again, wiping the tear away from his cheek. "Sora, are you okay?" She asked him, she's getting extremely concerned for her friend now, he never cries at all, at least not when he's around her.

Sora notices that she's wiping his cheek, so he used his forearm to wipe it away. "Y-Yeah... don't know we're that came from." He says, smiling to her, "Sorry, if I'm worrying you... I guess the dream's just been a problem for me."

She smiles and hugs his side, reassuring him, "Sora, everything is going to be okay. I'm here for you if you need any help, so are the Phantom Thieves and my Dad."

He smiles, feeling better by her kind words, she's always encourages her to follow his goals and she always make him laugh.

So, as classes went on, studying through history and social studies. He's been really focused on the work he was assigned to. Straight A's to A+'s. Not many students have those kinds of grades. Even the Phantom Thieves were surprised.

After the last bell rang, signaling school's over, every student went outside, either walking home, waiting for a car, or a bus to pick them up, or waiting on a group of friends to travel with them.

For the Thieves they walked home with Akane, Haru and Ryuji couldn't wait to get their summer vacation started. Sora soon followed after them, hearing them talk about it, got him intrigued.

"So, where are you guys going for your vacation?" Sora asked them, readjusting the strap of his backpack.

"Oh, we're going places," Ryuji answered him, "I'm talking about Germany, Italy, France, Britain, America and man, oh man, it's gonna be awesome!"

Sora tilted his head, he did studied much of other places in history, but he was curious as to why those places in particular.

"Oh! Sora, the rest of the Phantom Thieves Are going to meet up at Cafe Leblanc, you wanna come?" Akane asked him, reaching out for his hand. He looks at her hand and seemed to agreed, but...

"I... wish I could, but I need to get permission from my father." He said to her, Akane nods as she then pulls out her phone and hands him it.

"Go and call him." She encourages him, she understands his choice, knowing Sora, he always had to ask for permission from namely, his father, Zenkichi, Akane and other people.

So, he enters his father's phone number and waits for him to answer and thankfully, Hideo does take the call.

"Hey Dad, how's work?" He asked him, the others wait during Sora's call with his father, he then chuckles, "Yeah, school's great... uh-huh... yeah... oh, yeah, made a lot of new friends... heh, yeah... oh, sure! Oh, yeah! Dad, my friends wanted to take me to Cafe Leblanc, is it okay that I could go? ... Yes sir, I did... uh-huh... okay, I will... okay Dad, thanks... okay see you at nine... love you too, bye."

He gave the phone back to Akane and said, "Alright, I'll go." The other were exclaiming excitingly, Akane hugs him. "Hold on, hold on, there's something that might be important. Firstly, I'm highly allergic to nuts."

Akane nods, last time he had a peanut allergic reaction, he was nine at the time. His cheeks on his face puffs up almost to the size of chipmunk cheeks, after he took the medication, he went woozy and told her somethings that he was quite embarrassed, even though Akane herself wouldn't tell him, but he seemed fine by it.

"Okay, peanut allergies, we'll definitely have to let Mr. Sakura know." Ann told her teammates, letting them to an agreement. "Anything else we should know Sora?"

"Yeah, I also can't have too much sugar based eatables." He explains, "Last time I had too much sugar, I ended up with my head in a toilet bowl for almost half an hour." He rubbed the back of his head, blushing as he said that.

Ryuji made a face of disgust hearing about it, Ren shook his head and Ann, Haru and Makoto felt bad for him. Akane rubbed his shoulder, she knows a lot about Sora at the same amount as she knows about the Phantom Thieves.

"Okay, cool, so peanut allergy and sugar problem." Ryuji said in relaxed posture. "So then, we're in the clear. Let's get to Cafe Leblanc, I'm starvin' for some ramen."

They laughed and they went on their way. Sora and the group were having a chat. Sora felt more comfortable with friends has, he never had people who were kind to him. In most of the schools, he would be constantly bullied by other students, teasing him with his drawings, mocking his pain and his father.

The Phantom Thieves were different, they loved his creativity, his drawings, sometimes asking for help with some of the problems. He felt like he so much of Hideo's blood in him.

* * *

Once they reached to Yongen-Jaya, they came across the sign for Cafe Leblanc. Once inside, they discovered that the rest of the Thieves Are there as well.

The first person they saw is a boy with dark blue hair with parted bangs slightly covering his left eye and gray eyes. Yusuke Kitagawa is a calm and considerate person, fascinated with art and is an intelligent and wise of the Phantom Thieves.

Next is a is a young, bespectacled girl with hip length black hair dyed bright orange with straight-cut bangs and two long strands in the front along with a single small, thin ahoge strand at the top. Her brown eyes also seem to have some faint purple tones in them, appearing mauve. She wears large black circular glasses, and she is always seen wearing a set of AKG K845BT headphones with red earpads. Futaba Sakura is the youngest member of the group, childish and constantly teasing her friends, particularly Ryuji, Yusuke and Ren's cat, Morgana.

Speaking of Morgana, he is an adult house cat. His fur's predominantly black, with the exception of his limbs and tail, which also appear white, including his muzzle. His eyes were blue, hiding his sclera. He also wears a yellow color with a silver tag with his name on it. Though of course, this isn't what he really looks like. Morgana's initial belief that he's human is the main source that preserves his self-assured character intact, though it's magnified the height of his own worth significantly, making him feel important and useful for the world and those around him. However, his appearance of a cat prevents him from being seen for who he is, ergo his irritation to being called and thought of as nothing more than a cat.

"Heya guys, thought you could start your planning on our vacay without us?" Ryuji calls out to them.

Yusuke turned around and sees the others and then looked at Sora. "I can see that you arrived in time, but whom is that along with you?" Yusuke asked him, his eyes were staring at Sora.

"Oh! Yusuke Kitagawa, Futaba Sakura and Morgana, this is my friend Sora, we were friends ever since at the same age of seven." Akane introduces them to Sora. He gave them a wave hello, a little nervous on meeting them, knowing that Yusuke has passion of art.

Yusuke smiles and walks up to Sora and extends out his hand for a handshake. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sora." He greeted, smiling warmly to him.

Sora shook his hand, smiling sheepishly. "Oh! Yusuke! You need to look at the drawings Sora made!" Haru cut in, then she turns to him, "Go on Sora!"

He laughs a little, he love Haru's enthusiasm, so he got out the pictures he drew, first showing him his first drawing of his younger self and the Dream Eaters. Yusuke examines it, looking at every detail on the drawing and he looked at him surprised.

"You drew this?" Yusuke asked him, Sora nods as the artist looked at the drawing again, he was amazed by the drawing, in fact he almost mistook it as a photograph. No white of the paper was shown through, no missed areas, it looked like a real photo. "This is... surprisingly good, how long have you been working on this?"

"Ever since I was eleven." Sora answered him, feeling appreciated by him, "I don't have a TV at home, but I made up with that time for drawing and art."

"I see, you had much experience and talent with this drawing." Yusuke then looks at his second drawing, it was when Sora and Akane first met. Again, the photo almost looked realistic. "Even with colored pencils, paint, or marker, each each line isn't visible, it's impressive."

They sat down and looked through some more of the drawings, then curiosity struck Yusuke. It was Station of Awakening drawing Sora's currently finishing up filling in with color, seeing first hand of Sora's drawing and coloring styles. What Sora does is that he seems to take his time, finding different shades of colors and blend in with the surroundings he saw.

Futaba looks at some of the drawings and she was surprised that he wasn't afraid of every attention to detail. She then looks at the drawing of one of the Soulless creatures, almost make her jumped out of her chair and shrieked.

Sora saw the expression on Futaba's face when she looked at the picture. "Oh, sorry..." he said sincerely, "I was going to put that one away."

"What even is that?!" She asked him, "It looked like one of those creatures that would come out of the mosh pit in a horror theme music video!"

Sora explains the rest of them about his dream, the Keyblade, the guy in black, everything. This left Futaba and Morgana having their heads tilted in confusion, Yusuke on the other hand hand his left hand on his chin, pondering.

"I see... so this figure in the black coat. Did he ever told you his name?"

Sora shook his head no, "He never did, but it's weird. It's like as if I know him somehow. But why would he tell me some of those strange things and why me in particular?"

Futaba then ponders too and then she came up with a theory. "Well, I think I know why, but I don't know if it could be of some help."

"What is it Futaba?" Haru asked her.

"While it is a fairly common experience, meeting yourself in a dream can be disconcerting. To start with, it might be the first sign that you are actually dreaming. In addition, it feels like there has to be a deeper meaning to the experience."

Sora tilted his head in confusion as Futaba continues.

"Depending on the set of circumstances, situation and location, it could mean many different things."

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Well, dream researchers think that seeing yourself is a reflection of your waking life." She explains to him, "It may be a reflection of the way you act in reality or how you behave in your waking world. To really figure out what this type of dream means, you may need to look at what you are doing in the dream. For example, if the "you" that you see in the dream is running on an endless treadmill, it may signify that you feel like all of your work in your waking life is not getting you anywhere."

Sora gave a look of disbelief. "But, what about the Soulless? The Keyblade?"

Ryuji pats his shoulder and tries to reassure him. "Sora, it's only just a dream that you had when you got to school, it's not that big of a deal."

Sora ponders a little, maybe he's right, it does seem preposterous that some guy, trying to scare him and tell him to save the other worlds was just probably something he came up in his mind.

Sora chuckles and agrees, "Yeah, you're probably right, besides, there's only one of me to run about."

Everyone chuckles, plus he's right, how could there be two of him? Unless he has a twin he hasn't known about, that could explain it.

After a long while it was eight-thirty and there's an event Sora won't forget, as he continues to talk with Akane and Yusuke, Morgana surprised him by hopping on top of Sora's shoulder, causing him to nearly scream like a little girl.

He then slapped Morgana off, on accident, the cat lands on the floor with a thud, thankfully he was unharmed as he got back up on his feet and began to curse the ever dickens out of Sora.

"What the hell?!" He shouts at him, "I was just trying to give you some affection and the first thing you did is slapped the shit out of me?!"

Sora's eyes went wide, Akane started to giggle when he discovered Morgana talking. "Wh-What the- Ren! Your cat's talking!" Sora screams, freaking out.

Morgana frowns and got irritated. "Excuse me, but I am not a cat!" He exclaims at him, unsheathed his claws. "Call me that again, your eyes are gonna get scratched out!"

Sora got freaked out even more as grabbed cup of water, poured salt in it and shouted, "Back! Back you feline demon! The power of Christ compels you!" He tossed the water at the second-in-command of the Phantom Thieves.

Morgana shrieks, getting his fur wet, combined with water and baths got him to get freaked out more than Sora. "AAGGHH! WATER! GET IT OFF MY FUR! REN!" Morgana shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ren came running downstairs from his room upstairs and into the dining area and to see Morgana pounce onto Ren's hip and under his shirt, his head popped out of his neck hole, shivering.

"Ren! Your cat! It just talked!" Sora shouted, pointing at Morgana.

"I told you, I'm not a cat!" The feline reminded him angrily.

"But you're a feline aren't you?!"

"Am not!"

"Yeah, you are! If you're a feline, you're a cat! So technically, you are a cat!"

"I am not a cat." Morgana said through his teeth.

"Yes, you are!"

"I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

The Thieves and Akane has there heads going side to side hearing Sora and Morgana's argument. Akane finally decides to break it up. "Okay kids, there's more than one cookie for both you."

Sora looks at his friend and then asked her, "Akane, why the hell is the cat talking?!"

"Am not!"

"Shut up!"

"Sora, I can explain everything." Akane reassures him, patting him on his left shoulder. "This isn't what Morgana looks like, he's much cooler than the form you see him in now. He's so cool! He wields a cutlass sword and acrobatic!"

Sora looked at Morgana, then at Akane. "Y-you mean to tell me that he is that small bandit and the important member of the Phantom Thieves?"

"Yep!"

"No, that, that can't be him."

Akane raised her brow and placed her left hand on her hip.

"I mean look at him! He stands on two legs! And he wears a utility belt! Do you see him be like any of those?" Sora asked her, gesturing his arms to Morgana, whom was offended by the gestures.

"That's because in the Metaverse, he could take change form." Ren explains.

"Hold on, I thought this was made up for that broadcast you made against Shido a couple months ago?" Sora asked him.

The Thieves could just cringe at the thought of that man. Ren couldn't shake the thought of his son, Goro Akechi, a former member of the Phantom Thieves.

"If it haven't been him pulling the string, Goro wouldn't have gone insane." Ren said. The others looked at Ren, they could tell something's wrong, true it's been months since Goro had admitted about the murders and he'd plead guilty for it, but there hasn't been a verdict... until now.

"Goro and Shido are going to be executed." Ren said, placing his left hand on the arm of his glasses, taking them off, using right to cover his eyes.

They were shocked to hear about it, but Akane thought it was a good thing. "Oh, come on," Akane says, "You guys are just going to mope? Just be glad that he's gonna be gone!"

"You're missing the point Akane!" Ryuji shouts, "Goro was manipulated to kill. He deserves a better life then executions."

The Thieves agreed, even though he was the traitor, they know that he has a good heart.

Morgana then started to brighten the room. "Hey come on guys! Let's not mope about that. Sure we might miss him, but it's nearly our summer vacation! Let's not get into sadness and let's think happy thoughts!"

"Yeah! Like this!" Sora joins in, Akane knew what was coming next and he made a funny face. They looked at him, Akane and the Thieves except Morgana and Ryuji were laughing.

"Uhh, that wasn't what I was meaning, but I'll take it!" Morgana chuckles. "Besides! Get excited for it! Oh, I just wait to see the Eiffel Tower in Italy!"

Yusuke nearly held back his laughter and corrects him, "That would be in France."

Morgana realizes that and blushes in embarrassment. "Y-Yeah, right, heh, I guess I must've forgot!" He said to everyone, trying to be confident.

They laughed, then Sora looks at the time and it was past nine. "Oh shoot! I need to get home!" Sora shouts, he quickly grabbed all of his stuff.

"Do you want any accompaniment with you?" Yusuke asked him. "I'm sure it'll be easier if we come with just to-"

"NO!" Sora blurts out, catching everyone by surprise, he then begins to stutter, "I-I mean, uh, thank you for the offer, but I-"

"Sora, you keep up with us not allowing me to go into your room" Akane said to him, crossing her arms, "And followed that up with skeptical excuses like, "No, my room's really messy," or, "No, it's being repainted," or, here's my favorite one, "No, I had some guys that are being stripped down for trying bathing suits." You even hate looking at people naked."

Sora blushes, she has a point, but there's a reason why, even he's really excited to show the world to the Dream Eaters, he's also been secretive and scared as to how they would react to them.

"Sora, what is in your room that you don't want us to see?"

Sora clenches his fists nervously, then he sighs, wished he didn't want to tell them, but he needs to get this off his chest. "Okay, you really want to know what goes on in my room?" He asked her, she nods with a serious frown, he too nods as he understands. "Okay, but promise me that you won't freak out?"

She tilted her head, a little confused, but she promises.

"We can come with you, if you want to Sora." Haru said to him.

"Thanks, a nice walk with you guys would be nice... did you... brought your pajamas with you just in case?" Sora asked, they were a little confused when he asked them that.

* * *

After a long walk back to Zavadoski Tower, the group, except Akane, whom visited their so many times, was amazed at the size of the place.

"Wow! This almost like the Okumura Foods building, but bigger!" Haru compliments.

"And I thought Kamoshida's palace was big." Ryuji said, "Boy, am I wrong?"

"Follow me." Sora said. The Phantom Thieves looked around the tower as they were following Sora, taking them to the elevator, while listening to elevator music of course as many elevators would do. As they got to the top floor, they went through several corridors and went to a hallway, leading to a lone door that was labeled with Sora's full name.

The boy took a deep breath as he grabs the door handle, he looked behind him to his friends and asked, "Are you guys sure you wanna see? Because if you do-"

"Sora, don't stall!" Akane interrupts as she shoves him out of the way and opens the door to what she and the others weren't expecting at all.

The Dream Eaters stops and looks at the dark brown haired girl, she looks surprised and scared, mostly attracting the Aura Lion, which growled softly, sensing her as a threat.

She screams loudly as the Lion lunges at her, tackling and pinning her arms down against the floor, the Thieves and Sora moves out of the way.

The Lion looks down at Akane, which once had a face of shock was now replaced with fear and terror, breathing heavily, her heart was pound out of her chest.

Sora went to the beast and tries to calm it. "Whoa, whoa! Aura Lion, stop! She's a friend!" He exclaims to it, the Lion looks at the boy, then looking at the Thieves, growling at them too. "No, no, it's okay, they're friends of mine too, they all are." The Aura Lion looked at Sora again, then at Akane. He releases her to allow her to get up.

"Sora, what in the hell is that!?" She asked, yelling at him.

"It's okay Akane." He reassures her.

"It's okay?! That thing nearly clawed my face!"

"The Aura Lion doesn't kill anyone!"

"Well It sure as hell it looked like it was!"

"He was only trying to protect me!"

"Protecting you? It looked like I was lunch!"

"It didn't know you were a threat!"

The two were arguing and the Lion couldn't stand it. So it unleashed a loud roar, so loud that the Phantom Thieves and the two bickering ninnies had to cover their ears. The Lion then stops and looked at Sora, gesturing his head to come inside.

Sora nodded and looks at the others. "Wanna come inside?" He asked them, the group looked a little conflicted about going in his room, after the accidental attack, they're not so sure anymore. "It's okay, they won't hurt you. Come on."

He took Akane's hand and they went in, Sora closes the door behind them and everyone saw the Dream Eaters, some cower and hide, while others looked at the Thieves and Akane curiously.

Sora then sees the Me Me Bunny was about to hide, but then trips over and looked at the dark brown haired girl, just as terrified as her. Akane his behind Sora, clutching onto his hand. He knows that she's scared, but he wanted them to know that they meant no harm, so this gave him an idea.

"Me Me Bunny? Can you come here please?" He asked the floppy eared creature, it peaked it's head to the side, seeing brown spiky haired boy, crouching down, left hand on his left knee, his right arm extending out.

The bunny came out of it's hiding spot and carefully and slowly walked to him. The Spirit Me Me Bunny is primarily colored in yellow and green. The dots on its ears, stripes on the collar and its lower legs are colored purple. The collar's primary color and lines on its cheeks are yellow. It has yellow heart shaped eye in the black eye space. The Spirit Dream Eater symbol is located on its chest.

"That's it, nice and slow." He encourages quietly, Akane looks at the little Dream Eater, backing away a little. He looks at her. "Akane, give me your hand."

She looked at him as if he went insane, there's no way she going to let him take her hand and make her touch the weird bunny, in her mind anyway.

"It's alright, she's not gonna harm you." He reassures, he gently took her wrist and she crouched down as well. "You can close your eyes if you're that scared Akane."

She does so, her face turned away to the right, not wanting to know what happens next. The Me Me Bunny looks at Akane's hand, she took a couple of sniffs of the human girl's hand, sensing there's no threat to her, only to know she was scared, so it gestured her head into Akane's palm, nuzzling while cooing.

Akane helps a squeak as she could feel the bunny's head onto her palm of her hand, she was shaking like a leaf as she opens her left eye and looks at the little bunny, happily cooing and nuzzling her hand.

She then looks at her and the bunny looked into Akane's eyes. She doesn't know why but felt a sudden burst of happiness in her as she rubbed Me Me Bunny's head a little, cooing loudly.

"Hehe, aww... you're really cute!" Akane said to the little Dream Eater, cooing in glee in response. She then turns to Sora. "I'm sorry for being scared. I guess I was assuming that they mean to hurt me."

Sora chuckles and responded, "Heh, it's okay, I had the same thing happen to me when I first met them. Plus, as it turns out..." He and Akane both stood up, the boy took his jacket and his hoodie off, revealing everyone the same Dream Eater symbol on his chest, they were in shock, girls gasped, Haru covered her mouth.

"Wh-What?! You're one of them!?" Ryuji asked him, placing his hands on the top of his head.

"Well..." Sora trails off, "To be honest I don't know, I mean I might have the gift of summoning Dream Eaters, But I highly doubt I'm one of them as a whole."

"Well still, it's interesting that you could control every one of those creatures." Morgana says to him, "What even are they anyway?"

"Dream Eaters," The boy explained to them, "Dr. Dominic explained that they're two different versions of them. Nightmares, which devour happy dreams and are an embodiment of darkness and there are Spirits, which consumes bad dreams and resembles light. The ones you're looking at are Spirit Dream Eaters."

"So, they don't hurt people with good dreams?" Makoto asked him.

"No, but they will attack if either provoked, or if they see me harmed." He goes on further, "Just like you saw, but instead of killing them, they merely just knock them out."

"But what about the Nightmares?" Futaba asked him, "You did said that they would consume the dark versions of them. Do they kill them?"

"Well, more than likely, no, they only released the good dreams that were corrupted by dark forces."

Ryuji then looked at Spirit Tyranto Rex. The Spirit Tyranto Rex's red face is complemented by a large school bus yellow jaw filled with many teeth, while its Spirit Dream Eater emblem can be seen on top of its head. Two large orange horn-like projections stick out from the top of its head while the tips fades to purple. The Spirit Tyranto Rex has a large red body with an turquoise streak going down the side of it. It has a green belly which fades to lime green, and on its shoulders it has orange purple ridges. On its legs are four dots, going from orange to red-brown, and it has large turquoise and purple claws at the end of its feet and hands, which are red at the top and a dual fading color of light red and orange. Its large tail has school bus yellow and orange, blade-like ridges.

"Whoa! This big guy looked awesome!" Ryuji complimented, Sora looked at Ryuji walking slowly to the Tyranto Rex.

"That's a Tyranto Rex, a Dino inspired Dream Eater." He explains, "Though, I steer clear away from his sharp teeth.

"Whoa... Dude, you look so cool!" Ryuji exclaims to the T-Rex Dream Eater, "I think I'll call ya Rexy!"

"Really?" Ann asked him. "Rexy?"

"Yeah! From..." He got into his action pose and shouted, "Zyuden Sentai... Kyooooryuger!" The Tyranto Rex roars in as he finished the roll call.

Sora and Akane laughs at Ryuji's attempt to be the Kyoryuger Ranger. Ryuji looked at the two giggling friends.

"What? What's so funny?" Ryuji asked them.

"Y-you, hahaha, you look so funny Ryuji!" Akane said, clutching her stomach from laughing so much, "You'd be one hell of a role model for them!" She laughed harder and the others joined in, Ryuji blushed and he placed his hands on the back of his head and leaned to the right.

After a while, playing with the Dream Eaters, grooming them, it was getting late, so some had to sleep in sleeping bags that they packed, while others chose to slept on the bed.

Sora couldn't sleep at all, so instead he stood up all night and worked on his drawing, a new drawing that took a new turn for him for his love of his friends and his Dream Eaters. He even added in one detail, Sora sleeping with Akane, holding her hand.

Tomorrow the Phantom Thieves are going to head out for their vacation, going on for a week and a half trip in other foreign countries Sora too wanted to go, but tomorrow would be a different turn for everyone.

* * *

**Whew! Man that was a long one, but it was absolutely worth it! Now, you were also wondering what I did to Sora. Well, you're just going to have to keep reading and theorize as to why Sora's like this, why he has the power to control Dream Eaters and why he hasn't used the power of the Keyblade yet (Except in the dream sequence, that doesn't count.) But other than that, what did you guys think? What do you think the first world will be in the fourth chapter? Write a review and let me what you guys think! Until then, see you later for Chapter Three**!


	3. Chapter 3: Open the Door

**Hey there everyone! Chapter 3 is finally here! I'm so overjoyed that you guys are taking a liking to the story! So, before we begin, there's something to clarify about Sora here in this story. This point was founded by Wlyman2009, saying that the description of Sora (both younger and current,) is a little bizarre, because of his lack of hair in the beginning and then suddenly have hair in the next chapter, well Sora was diagnosed with a serious health condition that was made him unable grow hair, but it's thanks Dr. Dominic's medicines, he's able to grow his signature spiky hair.**

**Also, Sora seeing Akane as Kairi is something he's trying to piece together as to where he came from and who that person is. And no, this is not a Sora x Kairi love story, sorry guys.**

**I hope that clears up.**

**Oh and one more thing I forgot to mention, the progress is gonna be slower since I'm on lent as part of my Christian religion, it's going to need to take some time.**

**Disclaimer 1: I don't know any content of the Persona or Kingdom Hearts series, they belong to their respective creators, Kouji Okada and Kazuma Kaneko of the Persona series and Tetsuya Nomura of the Kingdom Hearts series respectively.**

**Disclaimer 2: This will contain spoilers for Persona 5: Scramble Phantom Strike and the Kingdom Hearts 3 Re:Mind DLC. If you wanna see the games' played by other gamers on YouTube or Twitch, or if you wanna play those games for yourself, stop reading this, play or watch the games and then come back here so you may have a clear understanding for this fanfiction. If you don't want to read this, then turn back now!**

**With that being said, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Open the Door

* * *

Sora opened his eyes, groaning as he wakes up and he suddenly sees that outside is getting gray clouds. That was odd, didn't the weather said it going to be sunny today. He suddenly then noticed that the Phantom Thieves and Akane were no long in his room.

He suggested that they might've gone home and he went to get dressed. Aura Lion woke up, sensing danger.

"Auraon?" He asked his lion guardian, "What is it?"

The lion looks up, odd noises were coming from the very top of the tower. Sora gave a sign of worry, so he grabbed his fencing sword, wielding it backwards and shouts, "Auraon, Rexy, you two are with me, everyone, stay here!"

They went to the staircase, hoping that whatever is up on the roof hasn't messed up the antennas and signal towers. Sora could only make one guess as to what could be causing the odd noises, he's only hoping he's wrong.

* * *

Once he got to the roof, he could see that it was those creatures from his dream! It's the Soulless! But oddly, they're not alone, there's two dark color themed Dream Eaters that Sora's familiar with, a Cyber Yog and a Cera Terror.

The dark Cyber Yog has a primarily dark purple body while its stripes and spiral features a bright pink color. The rear section of its legs has cyan as its dominant color that shifts into a dark tone of blue and ends in yellow at the tip of its feet. Its horns are colored in blue at their base and shift to a dark purple color towards their tip; the base also shifts to a lighter tone of blue until it reaches a cyan color at the frontal tips. The nose bridge features a blue color that rapidly shifts to cyan. Its mane is primarily olive green with some mixture of black and green at the tips; its tail also feature this color combination, but has both blue and cyan colors in the upper region. The symbol on its hip also looked like much the Spirits Dream Eater symbol, but it's heart with thorns it's color from a dark blue faded.

He recognizes as to what this symbol is! It's the Nightmare Dream Eaters!

The Nightmare version of the Cera Terror has the Nightmare Dream Eater emblem between its two longest horns, on its forehead. The lower half of its head crest is cyan, while the top half is purple and decorated with orange circles. The crest is also decorated by the same yellow symbol as the Spirit Cera Terror. Its body armor is primarily cyan and purple. Its two long horns are magenta at their bases and fade to violet toward their tips. They are anchored to its head by violet bases. The horn on its nose is orange with a violet tip. It has cyan legs, magenta knees, violet feet, and yellow claws. The two outermost spikes on its head crest and the spike at the base of its tail have orange bases and violet tips, while the rest of the spikes on the Dream Eater's body are magenta with violet tips. The Cera Terror's midsection is yellow, its face is metallic grey, and its eyes are red. Like its Spirit counterpart, the Nightmare Cera Terror's eyes are heavily lined in black.

As the Cera Terror rushes and rampages agains the small amount of Soulless and the Cyber Yog knocking off other Soulless creatures off the edge, there was one person who's helping them.

There is a teenage boy with silver hair with bangs, pale skin, bright blue-green eyes and a muscular build. He wears a white, black-trimmed zip-up vest with yellow lining on the sides and a black high collar. The vest also has a black sigil for the Nightmare Dream Eaters on the back. He also wears a pair of black wristbands, white-blue pants with a black belt with a silver buckle, and white shoes with black laces and a yellow lining on the bottom just above the black soles. In his hand is a falchion-esque sword, with a red, purple and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing. Its handle bears a blue eye with a black slit for the pupil, and the handle itself consists of dark braids.

Sora looked at the teen and his battle style. His attacks very quickly with either weapon in combat in one-handed strikes ranging from thrusts to wide strikes focusing on more on slashing motions as opposed to Sora's reverse clubbing/pummeling style. With every slash, a dark aura followed after.

"Come on! We gotta to help!" Sora exclaims to his Spirit Dream Eaters, charging after the other Soulless, it saw the attack and moved out of the way.

The teen looked at Sora, shocked to see him helping him. "Hey! Get out of here! I don't want you to get hurt!" The teen yelled at him, but Sora ignored his warning, trying to club the hell out of the Soulless.

As Sora took swing, after swing, after swing, it's not affecting the creatures. The teen just rolled his eyes and went to shoot dark fire ball at one of the Soulless, burning and evaporated the spawnling. He ran towards Sora and shouted. "Kid, you have clearly lost your mind! I told you to leave you just had to chose to not take my warning seriously!"

"Hey, you were in trouble!" Sora retorts, "You we're fighting a losing battle! If you wanna win, you're gonna need help."

"Not with you wielding your fencing sword." He shook his head, he then waved his hand over his sword and a light engulf it, transforming into a Keyblade, the same one he wields in his dream. "The Kingdom Key... like it's original wielder, fast, strong and powerful."

"The Kingdom Key, huh?" Sora asked him, looking at the Keyblade. "Wow, it looks really amazing even in the real world!"

The boy just shook his head, then he looks at the Soulless creatures, heading towards the antennas. "Shit! They're heading to the control towers!" He shouts, charging towards them, Sora soon follows after him and help him out. Every strike they made, the Soulless seemed to be less coming and coming.

"Hey, I never catches your name!" Sora said as he swung his blade.

"Riku! The name's Riku!" He shouts, he then threw his sword like a boomerang, taking out more Soulless.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hasegawa Resident, Akane was looking through the Phansite, she then notices that the lights were dimming and flickering. She then went to go check the power of the of the generator, if there's was a power outage.

When she went downstairs she saw the living room was getting trashed with the same Soulless, her eyes bulged in shock.

"DAD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, she ran back upstairs to her room, locking and barricading the door, pushing her desk towards it. She grabs her radio phone, given by her dad, just in case of dire emergencies.

"Dad! Pick up! Pick up please!" She begs, calling him.

"Akane? Honey, what's wrong?" Her father asked her.

"Dad, something's weird going on in the house! Please come home!" She shouts, hearing violent banging at the door.

Zenkichi heard the bangs at the door from the phone. "Okay, sweetie, just stay calm, I'll be on my way as soon as I can," He instructs her, "Try calling Sora, or any of the Phantom Thieves, they'll probably get there first before I do."

"Okay, But please hurry!" She pleads as she hung up and then started to call Ren's phone, hoping she would get to them in time.

* * *

Cafe Leblanc

* * *

The Thieves were packing up their Citroën H Van from the back, as Morgana was working on the left over kinks the van has, despite him being a cat, Ryuji and Ann were making sure that the suitcases don't fall over or any fragile items get broken.

Futaba and Haru were waiting in the back seats of the van, while Makoto was at the driver's seat, since she's the only one with a driver's license.

She honked the horn for Ren to hurry up as he's the last one that needed to get packed, she looked at the sky, noticing the dark gray clouds looming over.

"Hey Morgana? The engine almost ready?" Makoto asked him from the driver's side window.

"Just about done Makoto!" Morgana confirmed, "Try it now!"

Makoto started up the engine, roaring to life as Ryuji, who was leaning next to the front of the van, jumped.

"What the hell, at least give me a warning why don't ya?!" Ryuji asked them.

Morgana's head popped out of the front of the vehicle and asked, "Aww, then we won't had to hear scream like a little girl then!"

"Well look who's talkin'!" Ryuji shot back, everyone just laughs it off. Makoto got really impatient as she honks the horn again for Ren and shouts out, "COME ON REN! WE'RE GONNA MISS OUR FLIGHT!"

In Ren's room, he got everything he needed from sunscreen for beaches, to jackets for cold places, of course, those he has packed his father's camera, to take snapshots of the moments he might take.

Suddenly, his phone starts to rumble, he looks at the phone and with a high pitched ringing, it was so loud, Ren had to cover his ears and his room windows shatters, so did the Cafe and van windows, poor Morgana slipped back into the engine of the van, getting tangled with the tubes and wires.

The others could hear the ringing and covered their ears. After about eighteen seconds, it suddenly stops and they slowly uncovered their ears, just in case they need to quickly cover again, but the ringing never came back.

"Okay..." Makoto trailed off, "That was... weird."

"What was that just now?" Haru asked, questioning about the ringing.

"I don't know," Ann answered her, then she looked at the sky, what was once a dark gray suddenly becomes a crimson blood red, "But I don't like on how the sky is looking."

They all took notice of the sky's change of color.

"Wasn't Halloween over weeks ago?" Ryuji asked, they all looked at him deadpan, Haru and Yusuke just facepalms just hearing him say that.

"Believe me Ryuji, if Halloween was still going on, you would've still see Halloween decorations over on the Cafe walls." Yusuke pointed out.

Morgana was trying to get out of the wires and tubing and what he didn't notice his form was changing from a mauve and purple light, changing him to his bipedal cat form. His head became large and spherical. Morgana also wore a mask that covers the majority of his face (which can be unbuttoned from behind) with elliptic eyes which consist of white sclera, blue irises and black pupils. His outer ears are black with white inner ears. In addition, he has a yellow scarf around his neck and an utility belt around his hips, with two golden buttons and two bags attached.

He then notices his transformation and gave out a yell, "WHAT IN THE HELL!?"

Ryuji went to take a look in the engine and saw Morgana's Metaverse form, in place of the typical house cat. "Holy shit!" Ryuji exclaims, but more concerned if his little buddy was injured, "Are you Alright?" He help the little cat out of the engine of the car, thankfully none of the engine parts were out of place.

"Yeah, I'll be fine... but how in the hell did I revert to this!?" Morgana asked, looking at himself, adjusting his belt.

"That's strange... did it had something to do with sky changing red?" Yusuke ponders out loud.

"It doesn't say on the weather report." Futaba stated, checking on her laptop, clearly saying that there's a 80% sunny day. "This doesn't make any sense, unless we somehow got into the Metaverse, even though it was once again sealed away, they must've found a way back in.

Suddenly, one of the Soulless Spawnlings appeared behind Ryuji, Morgana notices this and shouts, "Guys! Heads up!" Ryuji turned around and saw the Spawnling, he screamed as he tried to get to the door.

It jumps at the dye-blonde, but was knocked by Morgana as he jumps and tackled the creature back. He summoned his cutlass sword, ready for battle, to him it felt like forever since he was in a fighting mood.

Ren could hear the commotion from the broken window, so he went to take a look and was shocked to see a Soulless Spawnling, he quickly went downstairs and see Morgana with his cutlass sword.

"You guys go!" Morgana shouts, "I'll buy you some time to make a getaway!" He charges at the Spawnling, he jumps over and slashes it, causing it to screech and targets him.

Ryuji was not in a mood to runaway like a coward, he tries to find something he could bash that bastard into submission. Luckily he found a steel pipe, long enough to act like a baseball bat. He took a swing at the creature's head, hit it so hard, it flew up and into a nearby garbage can.

"And out of the ballpark!" Ryuji exclaims.

"Nice moves Ryuji!" Morgana compliments, his partner gave him a thumbs up. "Come on, we need to go!"

Zavadoski Tower

Sora took more swings at the Soulless, casting fire, blizzard and thunder magic to sent them flying. Riku does the same, taking more lighting fast swings and thrusts, using dark fire to burn the Spawnlings.

* * *

After what seemed like thirty minutes, they seemed to retreat, both boys were breathless. Sora fell on his rear, exhausted through out the fight. Riku on the other hand stayed standing up, he too was breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"That seemed like a work out more than a fight!" Sora gasps, the silver haired boy shook his head and helped him up, they then noticed that the sky is now a crimson blood red, Riku took notice of this instantly.

"We need to go, the Metaportals are opening again!" Riku shouts heading toward the door, but was stopped when Sora grabbed onto his arm.

"Hold on, not until you tell me what in the hell is going on!" Sora stated, get a little irritated with not getting any answers.

"I'll explain everything when we get there!"

"No! You need to tell me right now! Was that the Soulless just now?! What do they want?! And why were they here?!"

Riku shook his head and then he heard a buzzing noise and looked at Sora's pocket. "Are you going to get that?" Riku asked.

Sora looked confused, but then he realized that his cellphone was buzzing, so he took it out of his pocket and sees that it's Akane calling him. He answers it.

"Hello?"

* * *

Hasegawa Resident

* * *

"Sora! Where are you!?" Akane asked him in worry.

"I'm at home, why?" Her friend asked her, she could hear the banging on the door more violently now.

"R-remember the drawing of those creatures you told about in your dream?" She asked, getting more terrified by the second.

Sora knee what that meant, they didn't just retreat, they were threatening the helpless! He need to get Akane before they tear the door to wood chips. "Akane, just hang on, I'll be on my way!" Sora promises her.

"Just get here quickly!" Akane weeps, she knew he had a crush on her, she didn't want to admit it in a time of a situation like this, but she needs to get this off of her chest. "S-Sora? Remember when you gave me a card for Valentines Day?"

"The one that asked if you more than like me? Yeah, I remembered, why?" Sora answered her.

"W-well, Sora... to answer your question... I-" She got cut off as the Spawnlings had broken a hole in the door, it's black dead slit eyes sees their victim.

She screams as one leapt onto her, trying to tear her, but she whacked it with the same phone, breaking it in half. She then stabbed it two to three time onto it's chest. It then vanishes and she chokes up, tears were running down on her face, she needs to get out.

She sees that her window wasn't breached, so she went to grab her chair and with all her might, tosses it at the window, the glass break. She moved the chair out of the way and went out of the window.

* * *

As the Thieves made their getaway, they're trying to make sense as to what has happened, first the sky turns red, then suddenly regained his Metaverse form and now strange creatures started to pop out of nowhere! Things are going to get much stranger.

"Okay, I have no idea what that thing was, but thing looked really freaky!" Ryuji starts, "I mean, what the hell was that?!"

"I don't know," Morgana said, pondering, "This is nothing I'd ever seen the Metaverse could do. Plus, that creature could take some of my attacks, which that never happened before."

"Are you implying to say that these creatures are from another world?" Yusuke asked him.

Morgana shrugs, "Or from a lab accident, or something... I don't know."

"Well, whatever that was, I think they aren't following us." Ann said looking back through the window.

Everyone took a sigh of relief, the last thing they wanted to see was a dead body. Suddenly some crashed through the windshield and went to the back. Everyone was panicking and screaming as the van screeches to a halt.

They looked at the unconscious figure, they immediately recognized her.

"Holy shit! It's Akane!" Ryuji exclaims, he went to check on her, her forehead bleeding, her forearm seemed to be cut and her clothes were dirty and cut diagonally, showing her bra.

"Is she alright?" Ren asked him.

"She's unconscious, her heart beat's normal," Ryuji states and breathes, "Thank God, she's still alive!"

They looked relieved to know she's still breathing. They then looked at the direction where Akane jumped off from and they saw what looked like a horde of Soulless Spawns, their eyes widened at the site.

"Makoto! Floor it!" Futaba shout, her friend snaps out of it and floors the gas, speeding off and away from the horde. The Spawnlings then follows the van, forming a spiral of yellowish white creatures.

* * *

Sora and Riku ran towards on the streets of Shibuya, people were in a state of panic. They then see Zenkichi and Sora calls him out. "God-Zen! God-Zen, over here!"

"Sora!" His godfather calls back, he ran towards him and hugs him. "Oh, thank God you're alive."

"I'm okay Zenkichi, but where's Akane?" Sora asked him, breaking the embrace.

"I was heading my way to go see the others off to their vacation, but Akane called me on the radio phone and told me someone, or something was breaking in the house," he explained, "I was on my way home, until this happened."

Sora was then going to ask if he made contact with the Phantom Thieves, when all of a sudden, the gray Citroën H van drove screeches to a halt once again. The doors open up and the Phantom Thieves got out of the vehicle.

"Okay, I don't know, what the hell those creatures were and why they were after us," Ryuji says to Sora, "But you better give me a good explanation as to why this bat shit craziness is happening!"

"What?! You think I'm responsible for this?!" Sora asked him.

"Enough, both of you." Riku retorts, "I'll explain what's goin on here, but not until you two shut up!"

Ryuji and Sora quit their bickering and Haru asked the silver haired teen. "Who are you? And what is that you're holding?"

"I'm Riku, I was sent here to fight back against the Soulless, creatures that could find either heart or body. I'm here to protect the worlds that are connected to the Metaportals and find the two of the three keys." He then looked at Akane, being carried by Yusuke. "Seems like I found you two just in time."

Zenkichi noticed his daughter's unconscious body and gasps. "Akane!" He cries out and went to grab her.

"She'll be alright, Mr. Hasegawa." Yusuke reassures him, "She's just out cold." Zenkichi nods as he's relieved that his daughter's alive, he doesn't want to know what he would do without her.

"Hold on, you mean Akane and I are the two of the three keys?" Sora asked, tilting his head to left in confusion.

Riku nods and continues his explanation. "You Sora, are the True Key of Destiny, a balance between light and dark. Akane is the Key of the Sun, an embodiment of light, while I take the role as the Key of the Moon, the essence of darkness."

"Okay, that sounds all well and good, but that doesn't explain as to why we're here." Ann said, a confused as well.

"You're not the only one." A girl's voice said to them, they turned to the voice and were shocked as to who it is. Two people, one a teen girl and the other is a teen boy. The two people were Sumire Yoshizawa and Goro Akechi.

Sumire has red eyes and red long hair. She wears a Shujin Academy winter uniform with black pantyhose and red loafers. She also wore black framed glasses.

Goro has shaggy, neck length brown hair with bangs and reddish-brown eyes. He wears a tan peacoat with black buttons, striped black and white tie, black pants, black gloves and black loafers.

"And Goro?" Ren asked his former teammate, "You're here as well? I thought you were going to be executed?"

Goro chuckles a little, "Well, I wanted to surprise you and informed you that I've reformed as a detective."

"What made you reform your job?" Yusuke asked him.

"Well... I've been thinking and talking with Sumire and I decided to dedicate my life as a Phantom Thief... plus, I missed having friends like you guys." He explained.

The Thieves didn't know what to say. Should they give him a second chance? He did help them and turned himself in. Ren walked to him, saying nothing to him at first, but then he said, "We both know that we can't forgive what you tried to do." Goro nodded as he understood, but Ren continues, "But, I felt like I owed you a favor for turning yourself in."

"What's that Ren?" He asked him, Ren took his wrist and opened Goro's hand, in place was a silver ring with the shape of his alter ego's mask.

"You've carried the hurt and pain in your heart, but you put them at rest," Ren goes on, "I know a lot of people will look at you and won't trust you, but I do. It wasn't your fault."

Goro didn't know what to say, hell, what could he say? He took off his left glove and put the silver trinket on his ring finger.

Ren chuckles. "Don't worry Sumire, I got one for you too." He gave her the ring with her signature mask on it."

"Hehe, I wasn't going to ask, but thank you..." Sumire obliged, putting the ring on her finger. "Oh! That's right! Ren, you dropped this." She gave him his phone. "There's someone on the screen of your phone, someone named Sophia?"

The phone shines brightly as another human figure emerges. she has a fair frame and white skin, with her irises being cyan with large black ring. Her hair is bright red with M-shaped bangs and a really short back, as well as the tips being rounded off. She also has a small ahoge and 7 hearts on each side of her head, all of the them being red with hearts in deeper shades of red within the middle of these. The hearts also curve inward much like pigtails, each becoming smaller towards the ends. She wears a white one-piece outfit with large sleeves opening up at the ends and a dress section ending just at her hips. The chest area has a strange hoop-like extrusion with strange black markings on it, and similar extrusions are seen on the end of the dress, as well as the top and ends of the sleeves. She also wears tight black boyshorts and black boots with silver soles and a large ring-like extrusion on the tips. Most of her neck section is surrounded by a large ring with a tip on the back side. This is Sophia.

"Huh? What's going on here?" She asked Ren, "And why is the sky has gone red?"

"We'll get her up to speed." Futaba reassures him, as they did, Sophia did seemed a little scared for what might happen if the world they stand on now falls apart.

But it's not going to stop them, if they're gonna save all of the worlds, they're going to do it together.

"Ready?" He asked them, they all nodded, knowing once they become their alter egos once again, there's no turning back. Their summer vacation is gonna put on hold.

"Come! Arsene!" Ren summon and the others joined in.

"Let's go! Captain Kidd!"

"Carmen! Awaken!"

"Goemon! Let's go!"

"Persona! Johanna!"

"Go! Necronomicon!"

"Come forth! Milady!"

"Zorro!"

"Hereward!"

"Cendrillon! Let's go!"

"Valjean! Awaken!"

"Pithos! Let's go!"

A blue bright fire burns, Sora shields his eyes from the flame brightness, while Riku just stood there and watched them transform.

Morgana's Persona was summoned. He's a swordsman Persona that is dressed like a true gentleman and hides his face behind a mask. The "Z" design on his belt appears to be his trademark symbol. He shares names with a certain someone that was known for being a swordsman and thief. This, is Zorro.

Ren's outfit consists of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black pants, brown-black winkle pickers and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a black and white, birdlike domino mask. His expression and demeanor are also markedly different and there's a strong air of confidence to him compared to his usual self.

Joker's Persona is Arsene. Arsene has, from top to bottom: a very tall top hat, a long-horned mask for its face (as Arsene appears to not have a head), a cropped red eighteenth century-esque suit worn open with the collar popped, stitched heart designs on the shoulders, a white ruffle tie, a black, tailed corset running down its torso; large, black, feathery wings starting at around the small of its back; very long and pointy fingernails; and red coverings on its legs resmbling pants that would go with the cropped coat and heeled shoes with blade-like heels.

Ryuji's burglar outfit consists of matching black jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots, a pair of yellow gloves, and a skull mask.

Skull's Persona is Captain Kidd. This Persona has a skull head and a cannon-like prosthetic arm. His figure standing atop the giant black ship just overwhelms anything that sets sights on it. He shares names with a famous pirate that was notorious for his loot.

Ann's Phantom Thief outfit consists of a skin-tight red latex catsuit with a cleavage cutout and zippers, a matching red panther mask, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots, a clipped on tail on the back of her catsuit.

Panther's Persona is Carmen. She's a beautiful Persona that wears a crimson flamenco dress. She's shown using her rose whip to swing around men. She shares names with a passionate and freewheeling woman that appears in novels and operas.

Yusuke's Phantom Thief outfit consists of a traditional kitsune-style half mask, a black high-collared puff-sleeved jumpsuit with a striped sash worn across his hips, white motorcycle boots and bright blue gloves. Attached to the jumpsuit is a white fox tail.

Fox's Persona is Goemon, a Persona that stands out with his gorgeous oriental-style outfit. He is characterized by his giant long pipe and his kabuki-style face.

Makoto's outfit consists of a two-toned (dark blue and black) skintight suit that is worn with a long black scarf, a dark gray corset-style leather breastplate, shoulder and knee pads with spikes mixed with boots that sport metal heels and toes, white gloves and an iron mask.

Queen's Persona, Johanna appears as a modern day motorbike which is mostly silver in color. Its solemn face is encased in what appears to be a blue windshield.

Futaba's costume consists of a skintight black bodysuit with fluorescent neon green glowing strips and matching black boots with neon green soles. Her mask is a pair of big black goggles with orange lenses.

Oracle's Persona is Necronomicon. It is initial persona, taking the form of a classic rendition of a UFO. There is a metallic gargoyle statue sitting at the top of the UFO, and it is also large enough for Futaba to get inside. She pilots this Persona from the inside.

Haru's Thief outfit consists of a dark purple cavalier hat with a feather plume tucked into a royal purple hatband, a long-sleeved pale pink blouse with a white neck jabot (held there by a red gem pin), a black corset vest with gold buttons, bloomers that match her hatband, black pantyhose, a holster belt carrying ammo and lace-up pumps. Her mask and gloves are black and violet, respectively.

Noir's Persona, Milady appears to be wearing a black and pink Rococo style dress, with red and pink vertical striped puffs on the sleeves of the dress that extends to her elbows and wearing pink gloves. The bottom of the dress is in a pink color with golden trim around the dress, which has a golden lip on the center of the dress that makes it resemble a smiling face. There are black and red curtain drapes around the dress underneath, a pink heart shaped frill around her waist with a red bow tied on the drapes and a knife next to on the center of the heart shaped frill. When attacking, the dress opens up to reveal an array of ranged weaponry, including two Gatling guns, a bazooka, and a missile. Underneath the dress is a white pinstripe blouse with a light blue neck choker around her neck. She has no head, with her face instead being represented with a pink mask inset with yellow eyes. She holds a yellow and pink colored fan with black fur on her left hand, and holding the mask's handle in her right hand.

Goro's costume is a body-covering, black and dark blue striped outfit. In this form, he has several black belts strapped around his legs and arms. He also wears a dark enclosed knight helmet, with a deep crimson mask resembling a sharp beak.

Crow's Persona is Hereward, a fusion of his earlier two personas, Robin Hood and Loki. Hereward's black armor was a shiny steel and the bat wing-like protrusions on the back of his head. He carries a huge bow and arrow weapon.

Sumire wears a black mask with silver highlights and has a black ribbon tied to her ponytail. Her main outfit consists of a strapless black leotard, a chain belt with two silver roses motifs and the scabbard for her rapier attached to it, a black choker and red gloves. Her black bolero jacket has gold buttons, ruffled sleeves and three floor-length coattails. She wears thigh-length hose and stiletto-heels that resemble ballet shoes on the top.

Violet's Persona is Cendrillon. She is the silhouette of a lovely woman with a downy cape. Its dress is adorned with glass of varying shapes and sizes which gleams brightly. Cendrillon also bears a mysterious clock-like structure on her chest.

For Sophia's attire, her boots are extended up to her upper thighs, she now wears black gloves, and her hood is up, encapsulating most of her head with the pointy tip now on the back of her head, and the hearts now forming a 14-sectioned ponytail like extenstion. When in combat, her hood now covers her mouth and the remaining exposed skin is colored black, with only her hair and 2 cyan ring representing eyes visible.

Sophie's Persona is Pithos. Each rectangular blocks that has a black and white patterns on each sides, first with zigzags, second with upshot rectangular shapes, third with a falcon like symbol and the with a skull with sharp teeth.

After the blue fire dies out, Sora looks at the Phantom Thieves in awe, Akane was right about Morgana, but she didn't tell him anything about his.

Akane then woke up and saw her friend's jaw dropped. She giggles at this and went to close his mouth.

"Amazing, right?" She asked him, trying to hide her excitement. "I wish I could be a part of the Phantom Thieves, I could be a huge help to them."

Sora looks at her, she really did want to join the Thieves like her father did, but something's stopping her. "Is your heart telling you not to?" Sora asked her, she shook her head.

"My heart tells me yes, that I should join, but my mind tells me what if I fail? I don't know if Dad would approve of me joining."

Sora looked at her hands, placed on where her heart is.

"Then don't listen to want the negativity say, listen to your heart." Sora advices her. "If you look deep into your heart enough, believe enough, I know you'll be a great asset to them."

She looked at first with shock, then with happiness, she's grateful to know her best friend supports her.

Zenkichi then went to join the Phantoms, the his hand was clutched by her daughter's. "Dad, I want to join the Phantom Thieves!" She exclaims to him, "I want to help to change the hearts of people, like you did with me."

Zenkichi looked at her in shock, she wanted to join the Phantom Thieves? He then remembered what his wife, Aoi, had said every day when he went to work. "She's so much like you, I know she will Zenkichi. Make sure you never give up on her."

Zenkichi shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry Akane, but this is dangerous. I don't want to lose you like how I lost your mother... not this time." He said and then he looked at Sora. "Sora, please keep her protected."

Akane and Sora were heartbroken, but the both of them respected to his request. "I understand God-Zen." Sora replies, his godfather nods and went to join the others.

"Come! Valjean!" Zenkichi commands as the same blue fire engulfs him, changing his attire. As a Phantom Thief, Zenkichi wears a pinpoint blindfold as a mask and a black hat. He also wore a long black coat, a black leather belt with two gun holsters, black, simple plain pants and black oxford shoes.

Wolf's Persona is Valjean. This Persona had dark grayish blue skin tone, prison bar detailings and chains on his arms and legs, and cage like helmet exposing one yellow eye.

Akane was disappointed and saddened, she wanted to go with them so badly, yet she gets left behind. Sora thought of a way to comfort her, he place his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, you still got me." Sora reassures her.

She smiled, thankfully she has her best friend with her, someone would be there to cheer her up. "Thanks, you dork." She giggles out. Sora couldn't help but blush and rubbed the back of his head.

He then turned to his godfather. "We'll head back to Zavadoski Tower and inform my Dad on what's going on."

"Okay, But please be careful." Zenkichi said, hugging his daughter and godson, he felt like it would be the last time he'll see them. They break the embrace and went with Riku.

"Alright, so we just need to figure out what's causing the skies turn red and why those Soulless creatures are appearing here." Skull reminds everyone, they all nodded.

"But that begs the question," Yusuke began to ask, "What's causing the Soulless to appear in the first place."

"Why don't you come look for me and find out?" A voice taunts them, they looked around, looking for who was talking.

"Who's there?" Wolf asked the voice, summoning hi sword, pointing at different directions. Everyone else had grabbed their own signature weapon. Joker with a knife; Morgana with his cutlass sword; Skull with a blunt; Panther with her Whip; Fox with his katana; Queen with her tekkos; Noir with her axe; Crow with his serrated sword; Violet with her rapier; in the middle, Oracle and Sophie readied themselves with tech and blasters.

"Come on out and show yourself you creepy bastard!" Skull demands, making the voice laugh.

"Hahaha, oh, so demanding and to the point... Very well then."

They then suddenly see someone over in the distance, someone with wavy unkempt black hair and a electric blue eye with a grimacing smile unpleasant to look at. He wore a white ankle-length tailcoat with black and yellow collar stripes, a high-necked waistcoat with metallic black accents, white pants, brown-black winkle pickers and a pair of white gloves with strange symbol on the back of both hands. The right half of his mask is a black and white, birdlike domino mask, while the left is blindfolded black, covering the eye.

They couldn't believe it, their jaws nearly dropped when they see another Joker right in front of their eyes!

"A... A white Joker!?" Haru asked him.

"Oh now, Haru darling," the White Joker tuts, "It's absolutely rude about my color, you don't want to go offend your friend there, now would you?"

His eye the stares at Joker. "And speaking of which," he spoke lowly, "How nice of you to take in a homage of me, pretender."

Joker raised a brow, but lowers it back down and pointed his knife at the imposter. "What are you talking about?" He asked him. "Who are you?"

The White Joker laughs. "You shall soon see." He turned away and walked to the same direction he came through.

"You get back here!" Skull shouts, charging at the imposter Joker, the others tried to stop him. Too little, too late.

As Skull was about to take a swing at the White Joker, his blunt was met with another's blunt, he looked and was shocked to see another version of himself!

"Wh-What the hell?!" He asked as he got kicked in the stomach and then to the chest, sending him flying back to his comrades, dropping his weapon.

The others went to help him up. "Skull! Are you okay?" Futaba asked him, he doesn't answer her question, he just kept looking at his doppelgänger.

The other Skull had the same appearance as his original self, but a lot of differences. His hair was no longer dyed blonde as his hair was now his original black and his eyes were an electric blue. He also wore the same clothes, but they were now torn and had holes. His left leg was now a peg leg with a familiar looking cast he had when he was recovering from his injury.

God did he hate his hair then and does he hate it now. He then saw the cast on the double's leg.

"Where did you get that?!" Ryuji asked him angrily as that belong to him and not to that monstrosity.

"From Kamoshida," his double answered him, "The bastard said that he did it as an act of self-defense, but I know he lied! He's always been a liar! That piece of shit will die for what he has done!"

Ryuji was shock to hear about this. The doppelgänger has somehow maintained his memories, only they were driven to anger and rage.

"Hold on, wasn't Kamoshida already arrested for his crimes?" Ann asked both Ren and Ryuji, they both nodded.

"Arrested isn't good enough! He must truly pay for his crimes by getting exactly what he truly deserves!" The doppelgänger shouts angrily.

"Kamoshida is already served justice!" Panther shot back.

"What about Shiho!?" Another voice asked her, they were all shocked to see another Ann next to Ryuji's doppelgänger. "Did she get any justice!? No! You left her high and dry while her blood is still on his hands!"

The other Ann's attire was a rather slutty and at most unlikely for the original Ann to be wearing. She too bore the electric blue eyes, she also had her hair tied back with red ribbon and has a pink hair clip on the right side of her head. She also wears a red jacket, mostly on her forearms, leaving her shoulders exposed, a black rib down bra with a zipper, black panties that are connected to thigh high socks and black high heeled boots.

Ann was in mixture of shock and disgust, for one is that she couldn't believe to see another version of herself and the other is she questions the attire she wore.

The White Joker turned around, with his arms out to his sides. "Haha! Like them? I made them special just for you!" He explains, "See, I've been following you on your journey towards great possibilities for the world! Yet all of those lies you kept locked away in the back of your mind? Ooh, now there's something to truly treasure! So, I replicated the memories, fueling them with all of the negative emotions and created the best versions of you!"

Ren was taking in on the info and then he asked, "Then that would make you their ring leader?"

"Ring leader?!" The White Joker asked, then he laughs, "Ahahahaha, ring leader!? I'm a ruler! Ruler of the Metaverse, ruler of the world! And these two aren't the only ones I made." He gestures his arm toward to the streets and then to a next group of people.

As if their day can't get any worse, there were another doppelgängers of Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Goro, Sumire, Sophia and Zenkichi.

The other Yusuke wore a shoulder cloak, a navy blue jacket, a white and grey shirt, grayish blue pants, tan wood getas, five kitsune tails, in his left hand was his katana and in his right hand was a lantern, lighting the way for the other doppelgängers.

The other Makoto wore a olive green military jacket with three different medals of honor, a white shirt with a red tie, a black armband with a status rank of general, a brown belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants and black military boots.

The other Futaba was all skeletal in appearance, keeping her orange hair. She wore a tan scarf over her mouth, a black jacket, a grayish green shirt from the chest up exposing her rib cage, tan linen clothe wrapped around both hands exposing the fingers, dark green pants with a yellow belt and a black buckle with a red heart and gray boots.

The other Haru wore a gown that's almost similar to Milady's gown, but now it's been torn and nearly shredded and the middle of the skirt's removed to expose her scarred legs. She also wore white gloves and black boots. In her hand was a long staffed axe, the blade was bloodied and hasn't been polished for what looked like five years.

The other Goro wore a princely pure white royal outfit with red accents, but it was a little rugged and also wore what appears to be a metallic black crown on his head. In his hand was a blue bladed sword with a cross guard, exposing to more blades.

The other Sumire was a lot more like her other personality and twin sister, Kasumi. She has the same style as her Phantom Thief outfit, except the rapier was extremely different. The hilt was curved, the blade was silverish gold color and there was a silver tassel at the end of the hilt.

The other Sophia was just like her original, however, instead of bright red and hearts as an act of her hair, it's a dark red of spades, the one piece outfit was a oily black and her yo-yos were black as well with an inclusion of spikes.

The other Zenkichi wore metal portions of the armor appeared to have a gold tint, while the leather portions were black or dark brown. Unlike most chest plates, which are usually made up of a single piece, the chest plate of the armor appeared to be made up of several overlapping metal guards and a black cloak accompanied to the armor. His hood was up, shadows covering up the upper half of his face.

All of the doppelgängers has the same electric blue eyes, a sign of showing allegiance to the White Joker. Morgana looked around and was relived that there was no other version of himself.

"Ha! Too bad you couldn't find a better version of me!" Morgana taunts, smiling at him, "Face it! You couldn't create another version of myself, because there's no one better!" He took out his slingshot, ready to fire.

The White Joker chuckles at Morgana's words as he then said, "Oh... don't be so certain."

Morgana looked at him confused as he was suddenly shot at his shoulder, yowling in pain as he dropped his slingshot, clutching onto his shoulder.

"Mona-Chan!" Haru cried out, worry on her face. "Are you alright?" She carries him into her arms, checking for the wound.

"Where in the hell did that come from?!" Skull asked, looking from where the bullet was fired from and on top of one of the roofs was a teen boy.

The boy jumps down and revealed himself from the shadows. He has sleek dark blue hair with side-swept bangs and blue eyes. He wore a black tunic, pants, belt, gloves and boots. In his left hand was a cutlass sword, in his right was a flintlock pistol.

"It's over Phantom Thieves." The teen told them, it sounded like Morgana's voice.

It's when Mona realized something, that was his human form that they're looking at!

"How are you able to make a version of me like that!?" He asked, showing the White Joker his fangs.

The blue eyed cretin laughs, "Well, it was simple, yet tricky really, all I had to do was to make up the worst nightmare possible and take those human aspects of and ta-da!"

"Enough talk Joker!" The other Ryuji shouted, ""Let's just kill them and take our revenge!"

"Patients, Skull." The other Yusuke toned him, "Our time will come, but our leader has plans for us."

"Ah yes, so where are the three keys?" The White Joker asked them, laughing, "Oh, now don't tell me I scared them away so soon?"

The Phantom Thieves took their battle stances, leaving Haru in Morgana's care. "I'll tend Mona-Chan to his wounds, give me some time." She says to them.

Joker nods and resumes his focus on his opponents. The White Joker just tsks. "Oh now, I would love to stay and chat further, but we've got keys to find! Noir, Mona, Wolf, Violet, you know what to do."

"Of course, our leader." The four doppelgängers said in unison as the White Joker and the other doppelgängers left through a dark mass behind them. The four got into their battle stances and charged at them, making the Phantom Thieves attack as well.

The Thieves divided to different groups. Joker, Violet and Crow against the Violet doppelgänger; Wolf, Sophie and Futaba against the Wolf doppelgänger; Fox and Skull against the Morgana doppelgänger; finally, Queen and Futaba against the Noir doppelgänger.

"How long I've wait for this to come to be, sister." Violet's doppelgänger mocked, using the word sister loosely.

"I'm not. Your. Sister!" She furiously yells, going for a thrusting motion, but the lookalike blocked the attack with a parry. Seemingly, she knew every move the original Violet knew. She shoves the original out of the way, seeing Crow was going to make his move, blocking with each move.

* * *

Zavadoski Tower

* * *

Sora, Akane and Riku made their way back to the Tower, they took gasps of breath, after long hours of running.

"Riku... if we're in tense situations that involves running, remind me to bring an inhaler!" Sora pants, placing his hands on his knees.

"Don't be a wimp." Riku shot back, looking at the tower, "We need to wagon your father before..."

He was interrupted by three robotic drones. All of these drones stood on their silver, digigraded, mechanical legs. Their arms were connected with a hexagon plate with three gunmetal gray, mechanical, claw-like fingers. Their torsos were hexagonal at the top and circular at the bottom. Their heads were curved like, with half marble-like eyes and their necks showed tubing and mechanical hinges. Their color schemes were white, neon blue and their chest pieces were of different colors. The middle has red chest, arms and eyes, it's wrists spout out plasma-like blades that looked like it could cut through anything like butter. The left drone has a blue chest, left arm and eyes, it's arm was a cannon, similarly to what a video game character, Megaman, has. The right drone has a green chest, right arm and eyes, it's right arm composes a shield, a little bigger than his arm.

"Before that happens." Riku finishes, summoning his Soul Eater Keyblade and into his battle stance.

The red drone commands to attack, but the other two just stood there, looking at each other, little confused. The red drone got a little irritated and whirs and screeches at them to attack. The two now know the picture, they went to their stances and attack.

Sora saw them charging and summons his Kingdom Key, once again, wielding it backwards. "Akane, find cover!" Sora tells Akane, she nods and ran to the closest place she could hide. The bushes of all people.

Sora and Riku shouts as they charged at the drones, Riku jumping up, going high, while Sora slides on his side, going low. Riku slashes the right slant diagonal, while Sora swept the legs to the left, making the drone trip up. Riku landed next to Sora, as the brown spiky haired boy got back up on his feet from the slide attack.

The red drone got up, looking at the other two drones, which they were was just bamboozled from the attack. The red drone chirps and whir angrily at them, stomping the ground in anger.

The two Keyblade wielders were just looking on at the bickering drone, while Akane got a peak at what was going on. The other two drones just look confused, then the red drone pointed at the two boys.

Sora just chuckles a little, rubbing the back of his head a little. "Uh, hehe, take your time, it's not like we're in a hurry or anything." Riku just covers his face with his hand, Why in God's name did he brought that kid and named him the Key of Destiny again?

The two drones now are getting a much clearer picture of what they're supposed to do and got back into their battle stances.

"You good now?" Sora asked them, they both nodded in unison. "Okay then, let's go Riku!"

"You know what, I think it's fair to watch you go take a swing at things, seeing as how well you could take a hit." Riku said, his Soul Eater dematerializes From his hand, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Sora saw his fellow Keyblade wielder no longer in his battle stance, he's on his own for now. "Alright, let's go then!" Sora exclaims, resuming his stance.

All three charged at each other, the drones tried the high low technique, but that fails miserably as Sora dodged at with one sideways spin. They looked at him confused and tried again, Sora dodges again, rolling out of the way this time.

That causes the red drone to enraged even more, stomping the ground, whirring until he gave up on the two drone and started to attack Sora. Sora wasn't expecting this to happen. Riku saw this and was about to draw out his Soul Eater, but then something happened. As Sora was about to block, the two other drones tackled it by surprise and wrecked it's neck, disabling it in the process.

Akane gasps softly as she saw the drones take down the red drone. She never saw anything like it. She slowly got up and walked slowly to Sora and away from the drones.

The drones looked at Sora, he doesn't know what to say. The blue drone shot the glass walls, allowing them to enter the building.

Sora looks at the drones one last time. "W-Wow, thanks guys." He appreciates them, they made a fist with their right hands and placed it to the left side of their chests.

He nods and then said, "Don't worry, we'll come back for you." He then nods to Riku and Akane. They went inside the tower and went to the elevator.

* * *

As they got to the top floor, they hurried to Hideo's office and saw Sora's father looking at the view from the window.

"Dad! Something really weird's going on!" Sora says to him, Hideo turned his head and looks at him.

"Sora? What's wrong?" He asked his son.

Sora shook his head as he said, "You're not going to believe what's been happening."

"Try me."

* * *

The other Mona kept his shots on what he believed the weakest link, Skull. As he fires his shot to the shoulder, Fox shove Ryuji out of the way, only for him to take the bullet, right to the upper arm. Skull was enraged, he ran towards the impostor of Morgana, which he was about to fire again, but it was knocked away from his hand, leaving them to clash with their melee weapons

As they went into a parry, the doppelgänger punched him in the stomach and kicked him away, disposing him from what the doppelgänger believed the trash he was.

Doppelgänger Haru was making a clean sweep on Queen and Oracle, with every attack, or an attempt to find an opening, she would block them out, or take that opening away from them.

Futaba was about to summon her persona, but that opportunity was taken away when Doppelgänger Haru, using the end of her axe, knocked her off of her feet and was about to behead her. Queen tackled her out of the way before she got the chance to do so and uses her tekkos to either try break the axe handle, or knock it away from her. This doesn't let up with the imposter however as she kept her ground.

The Doppelgänger Morgana picked up his flintlock pistol as he points it at Queen, trying to get a clear shot. The original Morgana saw his double trying to shoot at Makoto, so he squirmed out of Haru's arms, summons his cutlass and runs towards him.

"Mona-Chan, wait! You're not in any good condition to fight!" Haru tries to stop him, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as he jumps and was about to cut his doppelgänger's arm off, but his clone saw it coming, he blocked and reversed the attack as he chucked him to the ground, pointing the pistol at the cat burglar.

"You'd come a long way for you to become human again..." His doppelgänger said to him, pulling back the hammer of the pistol. "Tsk, shame... if you'd knew the truth, none of this would've happened."

Morgana looked up at him and asked, "What truth?"

The doppelgänger smiles as put his gun away. "Ah, so you truly don't know... this is going to be fun." He looks over at the other doppelgängers and whistles. "Come on! We got to go! We'll get our chance." He ran off, the others stopped and followed him.

Morgana tries to after him as well, but he clutches his shoulder, like a fire in him was searing his shoulder. As he was about to fade into unconsciousness, he wonder what his doppelgänger meant when he said that he doesn't know the truth. He could hear Haru calling for him as his vision fades to black.

"Mona-Chan!" Haru calls for him as he fainted from his wound. She catches him just in time before he could hit the concrete and she noticed his shoulder wound's bleeding through and on her hand.

The others joined up with Haru and Morgana. "He's loosing blood, we need to get him medical attention." She says to them.

Makoto examines his wound. "Yeah, he needs medical attention, now." Queen said sternly. Haru picks the young cat, cradling him in her arms as they hurried to a nearby hospital.

* * *

Hideo sat on his swivel chair, placing his hand on his forehead, he never thought to be possible, but it was.

"Then what Dominic had told was true, there are other worlds out there." He mutters.

Sora tilted his head in confusion.

"Son, there's something I should've told you while Dr. Dominic was still new here at the time." Hideo told him, getting out of his chair, walking towards the window. "Dominic proposed that the worlds are connected with one great big sky, seemingly impossible to go far that of a distance. However, He proposed that there's a way to reach those worlds without sending man to the deepest reaches of space. He hypothesized that there are gateways here on earth."

Sora was pondering, trying to process what his father explained. Akane tapped on his shoulder. "I think that's how Riku got here." She guessed, "Think about it, why else would he be here?"

"Could be." Sora agrees, then he looked at Riku. "Hey Riku, is that how you got here? Those Metathingies you were talking about?"

Riku shook his head. "No, I didn't travel through those. I woke up on the streets of Shibuya. As to how I got there, I don't know, but I know our meeting here can't be a coincidence."

Sora nods in agreement. This just left Akane high and dry, she cuts in for a moment.

"Hold on, if I'm the Key of the Sun, how come I'm not armed with a Keyblade?" Akane asked Riku.

"A Keyblade isn't something that would magically pop into your hand when you need it most." Riku explains, "You need to earn it and show proof that you're capable of wielding one. By the looks of it, you're not ready to wield one yet."

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" Akane accuses him.

"No, it's because you have no experience of any form of combat before." Riku answered her. "However, there's another way to have a Keyblade."

Akane's eyes gleam in happiness, finally, something good might turn up for her after all! Riku held out his hand, open palm and a magical light aura merges to form a Keyblade. Her eyes widened of the Keyblade presented before her.

"Sign of Innocence, a very well crafted Keyblade." Riku sums. "A Keyblade in the hands of the right wielder will show truths and innocences of the people's hearts... it is yours now, take good care of it."

Akane's right hand slowly grasped onto the handle of the Keyblade. The Sign of Innocence's handle is white and its smooth, circular, dark indigo guard completely surrounds it. The top of the guard is decorated by three magenta diamonds; one at the base of the blade, and two on either side of this one. The shaft of the blade is rather short and is dark indigo. The head and teeth of the blade are comprised by a dark indigo cross with a magenta diamond set in three of its four arms, leaving the arm opposite the "teeth" bare. A white ring connects all four arms of the cross. The Keychain token is triangular and resembles the head of the blade, being dark indigo with three magenta triangles and one triangular gap decorating it.

She puts the blade up close to her face, placing her left hand on it, feeling the smooth polished steel, sensing purity. Her left hand clasped onto the handle, giving it a couple of swings.

"This is... amazing! This is mine now?" Akane asked her, she couldn't contain her excitement. Riku nods, Akane then turns to Sora. "Look at this Sora! I'm now a Keyblade wielder!"

Sora laughs a little. "Good for you!" He encourages.

Riku clears his throat and said, "Yes, but you must remember, Keyblade like your needs special care and only used for defense."

Akane and Sora nods. Hideo then grabbed a map of Tokyo and presented it to them on his desk. "If you're looking for Metaportals, then you might need this," he said to them, "Dr. Dominic told me that there was one in Shibuya on his scanner, whatever that blasted device does."

"Then we'll search there first." Sora said, he grabbed his cellphone and calls Ryuji.

"Yeah?" Ryuji asked.

"Ryuji, it's me, we got some info that you might need to know." Sora informs.

"Yeah, same here."

"Huh? What do you mean? Is everything okay?"

"You kidding me!? No, nothing is okay! We got our asses kicked by our doppelgängers by another version of Ren, Morgana's knocked out and now we needed to regroup!"

Sora faces the phone away from his ear, but hearing the info. He placed the phone back onto his ear and spoke.

"Okay, so we're dealing with Soulless, Dr. Dominic's androids and now doppelgängers?"

"Yeah... Anyway, you got info?"

"Yep, we found out that there are portals that are connected to both in the real world and the Metaverse. According to Riku and Dr. Dominic, they're called Metaportals, dimensional gateways that could lead into other worlds. The first one is in Shibuya, so we'll meet you there."

"Wait, you believe that crazy scientist?"

"Well, what other choice do we have?"

"Ugh, alright, so a meet up by a portal in Shibuya."

"Right. See you there."

Sora hung the phone up and looked at the others.

"Sora?" Akane asked him, tilting her head.

"We're going to Shibuya." Sora informs, they both nodded as well, Riku walked to the office door and of course... Sora rubbed the back of his head, smiling nervously, "One problem... I don't know how to drive there."

Both Akane and Riku fell anime style, the girl quickly got back up and grabbed him by the collar. "YOU WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHERE SHIBUYA IS!? HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU NOT GET KICKED OUT OF THE BUILDING?!"

Riku crossed his arms and gave out a little chuckle, "Akane, if you're done with giving your boyfriend a hard time than we're having right now, I suggest we should go-"

"BOYFRIEND?!" Both Sora and Akane asked him, both of them blushing as she let go of his collar and looked away from him.

"As I said, let's get moving. And don't worry about driving Sora, I have another way to get there." Riku said as they head on out of the office.

* * *

As they got out and met up with two drones, Riku has summoned two items in his hands. "Here," he said to them, "You're going to need these." He gave them a piece of armor for that would be attached on their shoulders.

They took their respective shoulder armor, with Sora with black, silver and gold, while Akane's is pink, black, silver and grey.

"So, what's the significance of these?" Akane asked the silver haired teen, seeing that he has his own shoulder armor.

"All you have to do is press the middle plate and you'll be surrounded in armor, to protect you from the Soulless." He explains as he walked back two steps as he then fisted the middle plate of the armor and a bright light shines, making Sora and Akane cover their eyes using their arms.

As the light faded away, the two slowly looked at Riku as he was now encased with a suit of armor, covering him from head to toe in armor, mostly in shades of dark purple, gunmetal gray, black and red. Dull red lines decorate the armor as well. Notable additions to his armor include upturned, sharp gunmetal gray hooks on the backs of his boots, a navy blue cape, and a dark-visored helmet. His helmet sports two tall and curved, gunmetal gray prongs on either side.

They were amazed by the stunning armor, Sora looked at his shoulder armor, then at Akane. "Shall we?" He asked, she nods and in unison they placed their fists onto the middle plate and bright lights shined around. Once the light fades away, they too are encased in armor.

Sora's suit of armor shares the coloration of the pieces he normally wears, predominantly sporting shades of red, black, silver and gold. In this suit, Sora adds a yellow cape to his outfit. The armor on his knee is silver and bears a sharp, upward-pointing hook on the outer side of each one. Sora's helmet has appearing more squashed and flat at the top. His helmet also has two prongs on either side of his head which point backwards and angle diagonally upward.

Akane's armor is mostly colored in shades of silver, black, grey and pink. Notable additions include a silver breastplate resembling an upside-down crescent moon and a dark-visored helmet. Her helmet, like Sora and Riku's, bears two prongs on either side, with her silver ones wrapping around the sides and angling diagonally downwards. Her cape is that of a dusty-rose color.

She took a moment to look at her friend. "You look good Sora." Akane compliments him, she couldn't see under his helmet, but he was smiling.

They both looked at Riku. "So, how do we get to Shibuya, if we're not driving?"

Riku chuckles a little as he answers him. "We fly."

* * *

**Whew! Good Lordy loo, that was long than I expected. Sorry for the long wait, as I said, it's going to be delayed due to the lent tradition my family and I currently doing. Welp, I gotta go for now, but until then, you guys come up which first world it should be! See you real soon!**


End file.
